


Centre of the Universe

by Fictio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictio/pseuds/Fictio
Summary: "it's been happening for a couple of days. He can hear someone whispering in his ear at the edge of dawn, at the end of a hazy dream. He feels like he knows this person...is it a person or something else entirely?"Alternatively - What would you do if a God stepped out of a pool at your feet, in the middle of the night, asking you to come with him to the ends of the world?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a prologue?  
Wanna say this before we proceed...the romance is eventual. It's a slooww burn.

it's been happening for a couple of days. He can hear someone whispering in his ear at the edge of dawn, at the end of a hazy dream. He feels like he knows this person...is it a person or something else entirely?

It's weird, like a gut feeling. But instead of churning the insides of his stomach to guide him to take a left instead of right, it's _ whispering _ in his ears to _ take a leap, to have faith and to trust. _ He wakes up in a daze everytime, trying to remember if he had a vivid dream or the same person is really speaking to him every night ...but nothing comes to his mind. He goes through the daily grind of college, part time job, studying and then sleeping. A very normal and boring life. _ Very _ normal. _ Very _boring.

It's not like he's losing sleep over figuring this out. Somehow the voice is comforting, it's familiar and it's...safe. He's not obsessing over it but he does think about it from time to time. He's never believed in guardian angels or any other myth but it seems plausible? He searches on the net and comes up with weird dark stories and conspiracies so he abandons the internet hell. He goes to the library to study for his upcoming exams but ends up reading fairy tales and books about ancient myths, creatures and Gods. Thankfully the said exam postpones because of an untimely thunderstorm that leaves the Manhattan city paralyzed. Water is everywhere, clogging the streets, entering homes and government properties. 

He is stuck in his room when his best friend, Will calls him up. They escaped the exams, it's time for partying! He invites him to a rooftop apartment, there's a pool and there's booze. He shouldn't be able to say no.

"But how do I get there?"

He declines the offer, he is going to be drenched, water soaking his clothes and his backpack if he leaves the apartment. His friends though, are determined, they set to it. They manage to get him out and make him travel the small distance to Will's luxurious apartment building.

"Do any of you think it's weird? This weather. It's been raining for a long time...like monsoon. Something is wrong."

Will throws him a towel and some fresh clothes, "Dude, it's global warming. If we are not going to stay alive for longer, why don't we utilise the days by partying!"

Tim nods and smiles, he can't possibly pass this opportunity to stay with this friends and enjoy the lavish lifestyle.

"I am in!"

He enjoys the time with his friends, drinking, smoking, watching games and just fucking around. The pool is so much fun, they use it when it's not raining. 

After a few days, they watch the news and realise how bad it actually is. Tim calls his parents and they tell him there's no power and it's not possible to get out of the house. They're barely managing with the leftover food stock. The city has a scarcity of clean water and the situation is worsening.

"Mom, are you sure you're alright? I can come over"

"Yes honey we're fine! I want you to stay there. I am sure the situation will change soon."

So the party dies down. Tim and his friends are worried about their loved ones, worried about this never ending because it feels like it's gonna rain forever. Tim tries to listen to the voice, seeking answers to his questions. It's like they sense Tim's discomfort and anxiousness and they do answer but it's all very vague. 

Maybe he's wrong about all of this. Maybe it's just his subconscious mind speaking to him, maybe he is bored with his boring life and this is a stupid way to make it interesting. If that's really the case then he has to stop being an idiot. Has to stop divulging in childish fantasies.

* * *

Everyone is sleeping inside. It's the middle of the night and Tim is sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling inside. It's not raining now, the stars are clear in the sky, the full moon making an appearance. He's looking at the reflection of the sky from the water, the moon looks eerily big. He frowns, thinks to himself, "that's not possible." He looks up and it does look a lot bigger.

"What the fuck?"

He looks down again at the water, contemplating, what is happening to the world? Are we really going to die?

These thoughts floating inside his mind - his eyes remain focused on the murmuring water in the pool. He gazes upon it absentmindedly after a while, staring at the deep end. His body doesn't react when a person emerges from the said deep end, materializing in an instant before his eyes. It's a man floating through the water, coming up to him.

And suddenly his brain connects the dots and decides to move away, Tim tries to sit up and almost slips. He manages to get away from the pool before the man catches up to him. He's so afraid. His heart is beating loudly in his chest. 

The man gets out of the pool, dragging a ton of water with him and he looks...he looks normal but there's something wrong about him. He's not…human. There's this aura around him that Tim can't explain, not to mention the impossible thing he witnessed just now. He's wearing a suit with a tie and impeccable shoes...like he's trying to pass as a normal man but he choose a cosmopolitan magazine to decide his disguise. He glides towards Tim, his steps definitive. Dripping water everywhere.

He only notices then, the pool water is glowing. The green and blues lapping over each other, looking unearthly.

if Tim was anything but stupid, he would ran. His brain is screaming to scramble away. There's no way this could end right…

But he stands there, paralyzed, hypnotized. 

"Timothée chalamet?" 

The voice is deep and husky, it's commanding but also... comforting. 

His own voice sounds breathy and a bit strangled, "Yeah?" 

The being in front of him smiles. A kind smile. Tim has to look up to see his face because the man is huge, like a mountain. He's built like a wrestler but there's edges of softness in his face. The longer he stares the more he's inclined to trust him. His eyes are something that Tim has never witnessed, he's sure that an actual ocean resides in them, living, breathing, fathomless.

"I have come here to take you away…."


	2. The ruler

Tim takes a step back. What the fuck is happening, is he hallucinating? Is he dreaming? he must be going crazy - first it was hearing voices in his head and now it's meeting odd men who magically appear from water bodies.

Tim responds with a bunch of questions, shaking a little, "Who the fuck are you?" He takes a step back, "How did you do that?" He points to the pool, his voice going higher, "and why is it glowing?"

"Take a deep breath"

Tim just gapes at him.

"As you can tell, I am not...like you. I am not from here." He swings his hands to mention  _ here _ , "it doesn't matter who I am...what matters here is this situation, your world crumbling and  _ you _ ." 

Tim blinks, "what do you mean you're not from here? Wait...how do you know my name? What does it mean, The world crumbling? You're giving me a headache! If this is some kind of prank" Tim announces to no one in general, "then you guys can come out, I think I've provided you enough content." He looks around, really hoping his friends would jump out laughing from their hiding places.

"It's no joke. Nobody is pranking you." He sits on the chair beside the pool, motions Tim to take the other seat, "c'mon I'll explain everything" he sits casually on the chair like he expects Tim to follow his lead, like this is a normal situation and they know each other and Tim is being dramatic for nothing.

Tim hesitates. He can do two things - he can run inside, wake everyone up so they can deal with this man together or he can sit here with him while he  _ explains _ . Something or someone tells him to sit,  _ to take a leap, to have faith and to trust _ , so he sits down, trying hard to ignore the unusual things that happened moments ago.

"Okay. One question at a time."

Tim breathes, licks his lips, "What are you?"

"I don't know what you call us here... Maybe," he thinks before answering,"I am a mythical being. You could say Supernatural?" He shrugs like he's not sure about the correct term.

Tim frowns, the  _ us  _ means there is more than one but that's not the question he should be focused on, not right now, "You really expect me to believe you're a supernatural being?" He's still thinking about screaming for help, maybe the man is an intruder but that doesn't explain the fact that he's sitting here, asking Tim to come with him to God knows where and the fact that he knows Tim's name.

"Yeah" 

The man makes some hand gestures, like he is the concertmaster in an orchestra and the glowing water of the pool rises above their heads, dancing to an unknown tune. Rising and falling, streams of water splashing around, coming alive.

Breathless he asks, "How are you doing that?"

"I told you, didn't I?"

"No you didn't tell me shit." Tim presses his hands on his eyes, accepting defeat, "so you're some supernatural being and you can do magic."

"That's not magic. It sounds so stupid. I can control matter and…"

"Okay. You can do things and it's not magic, maybe science. How does that explain you coming out from the fucking pool?"

"A portal." He nods like it's an obvious answer.

Tim sighs, "Okay. Okay...so I know  _ what _ you are. But  _ who  _ are you?"

"You human beings are so interesting. So curious...there's not a straightforward answer to that. I guess I'll begin by explaining where I am from. But before that long story won't you like to know  _ why  _ I am here?"

"Okay. Why are you here?" Tim sighs, he doesn't feel like the man in front of him is a threat so he indulges him.

"There are some other supernatural beings like me who are hell bent on destroying this world of yours. I am trying to stop them. you're an important key in this mission and I need you to be safe."

He wasn't expecting that, his cheeks heat up at the mention of keeping him safe. There are so many questions he still doesn't know the answers to, so he tries to stay calm. Tries to look the ethereal being in the eye - the guy is dripping wet and kinda hot, it's incredibly distracting, "This sounds so fucking crazy...you should start telling me about where you're from and then we can talk about the whole…'saving the world and me being important' thing" Tim, though reluctantly, believes the claim about the world falling apart and if one of the supernatural beings are here then there could be possibly more trying to cause trouble. If he's involved in any way, he would like to know the reason and then try to sort it but first he needs to understand who these people are.

"Sure." 

"Wait. I still need you to tell me a name."

"What?" 

"What do I call you?" 

"Armie short for Armand. It's not really my name but I found it interesting. I read a book once and the main character..."

"Okayyy." Tim interrupts, "I'll call you Armie."

"Lovely!" Armie clasps his hands together, "Now where were we? oh yes! I am not from here. I am from a realm of my own." His voice goes deeper, "other beings like me have their own realms and they rule it. These realm run parallel with your world. But there is no comparison between human beings and us, we are far more superior and exponentially less in number. We are only seven."

Tim nods, it's overwhelming to say the least, he couldn't possibly dream this situation.

"Together we hold your world, maintain balance. But...We are dependent on you as much as you are dependent on us."

"What does that mean?" Tim whispers.

"We are powerful because human beings exist. Because they have emotions, because they have feelings, personality and relationships. Each one of us represents something. Something meaningful in your world." He pauses, "Like me, I represent Nobility, bravery, leadership, ambition. I only have power and I only exist because these emotions exist among you." Armie pokes a finger on Tim's chest.

"You're basically saying you're a God."

"I don't believe in God. I never liked the term."

"But you are one. Aren't you?" 

Armie just shrugs, "you can call me anything. I don't care."

"So you have a whole realm to yourself."

"Yes, I do."

"And others?"

"Yup."

"So why are they coming here and destroying our world. Aren't they powered by us? Even if we're insignificant, in the grand scheme of things, we affect you guys."

"Excellent! excellent question!" It seems like he's preparing for a long answer but then,

"they're bored."

"What?" Tim gapes at him.

"Some of us have lived for thousands of years and there are some who have lived for over a million for years. Human beings are predictable, with so much time on our hands you can bet we know you better than yourselves."

"That sounds like an insult…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I went with the flow...as I was saying, the others are bored of just ruling their realms, and watching over humanity. They want more, they want to change things up."

"It sounds like...you said we affect your powers. Does that mean because you of us, our moral degradation, the other gods have become corrupt?" 

Armie wrinkles his nose, the words God and corrupt are not found in his elaborate dictionaries, "Maybe. Maybe it's the other way around. There's no way to tell."

Tim feels like there's more to the story than what he has been told, "So...where do I stand in this? Me, a mere mortal?"

"You are very important." Armie moves closer to Tim.

Tim notices their close proximity even when they're not sitting side by side, "Ummm but why?" 

"You said it yourself, you human beings hold power over us." He takes tim's hands in his own large ones, "When a human being is filled with the qualities that a...God holds, when deep inside their core we can see something we stand for, we call them  _ closer _ . A closer is someone that shines brighter than the rest of the billion."

"Am I…"

"Yeah...you're a closer. And I am not kidding when I say that you're a key to stopping this madness. And it is madness you see." Armie points to the sky, "will this rain ever stop? Or Is it just the start of something more horrid?"

"Oh my god." Tim hides his face in his hands, "this is too much." He feels like he's going to explode with this information. Just a few days ago he was happy about the exam postponing and then having a whole rooftop apartment and a pool to have fun with his friends. Now he has to bear this news that the world is in the hands of crazy Gods and that one of them is here to ask  _ him _ for help. Armie moves to sit next to him, holding his shoulder, trying to comfort him, "I know. Everything is suddenly thrust upon you. The ' _ god' _ thing. The ' _ your world is going to change'  _ thing. And of course ' _ you're the key to saving the world'  _ thing."

Tim laughs despite the situation, "yeah...and you know the worst part?"

"What?" Armie's eyes shine. The ocean in his eyes no longer visible, they shapeshift into a night full of twinkling starlight.

"I can't even say 'Oh my God' without cringing"

"Haha." Armie laughs loudly, "Glad you're taking this well. I thought I would have to convince you for weeks!"

"Who said I was saying yes to your plans?"

Armie frowns, "I... you're not?"

"No... I don't really know anything else besides what you've told me. And I don't know how you're planning to take down literal Gods with my help."

"I can explain. I just need your patience." 

"I don't know if I can give you that. My patience and myself. I am nothing but a boring human being. I am sure you can find someone more worthy."

Armie takes his hands off of him, giving him some space, "I am not going to force you into this. That's not me. But just...think about this for awhile. I am not making you a sacrificing lamb, I came here to give you a choice. But my first motive was to protect you and I can't do that if you're not with me."

"Why would anybody want to hurt me?"

"Ask yourself why. I found you, didn't I? I told you that you hold power over the Gods. You and other human beings together…"

Tim remains silent for awhile, after talking to Armie for a long time, he has come to a few conclusions.

  1. Armie is definitely not human. 
  2. The world around him is in shambles. The rain, the moon, everything looks out of order.

And that's about it. He can't tell if Armie is telling an elaborate lie or not. And even if he's telling the truth, why should he help him? he's been unharmed for awhile, he's sure there's nothing and no one after him. But there's another part of him that believes Armie, wants to be protected by whatever evil that comes at him, wants something else too…

"Umm...I need some time to think."

"Okay. What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow! It's too early."

"Tim, I can't wait for you forever."

Tim scoffs, "Fine. Tomorrow." 

_______

  
  


Sleep doesn't come easily. Tim replays their conversation in his head a thousand times, trying to understand, trying to gauge what is the truth and what is not, whether to believe Armie or not. He's suddenly thrown into this magical world he didn't know existed. So he tosses and turns the whole night.

In the morning it's like he's back to the real world, like nothing had happened the night before. The whole conversation with Armie could only be a vivid dream. 

When he comes out of his room at ten in the morning, he finds all his friends sitting in front of the TV, looking grim.

"Did something happen?" He asks cautiously.

"Tim, did you realise we had the heater on full this morning?" Will motions for him to sit next to him, "I tried to wake you up but you were sleeping like a log...the temperature control of the apartment is automated so we couldn't really tell, not until we looked outside."

"What do you mean will?" Tim asks growing frustrated.

"Tim there's a fucking snow storm here in the middle of a summer."

Tim doesn't believe the words he is saying, "that's impossible."

"See for yourself."

Tim goes upto the balcony, the moment he steps out of the door, the cold sends chills down his body. He's only wearing a thin t-shirt and joggers. He tries to contain his body by closing in on himself, he steps out more to see the city outside. 

"Fuck!"

It's like they're inside a fucking snow globe. In summer! Is he still dreaming? How can this be his reality?

He runs inside to meet the grave look on his friends face. 

"We're really fucked, aren't we?" 

"Yeah."

__________

He hastily packs his bag, throws in the clothes, the shoes, the mobile charger and the wallet. Will has lent him some warm clothes, he's going to his parents house. He wants to see their faces, make sure everything is okay. 

It's not his first snow storm, he can get there alive… at least up until it remains a snow storm instead of turning into a fucking typhoon or something.

He makes his way down riding the lift, thinking about last night. It's almost noon and Armie has yet to show up. Even if he does show up, Tim has an answer for him.

No.

He's not going to do it. He's not going to follow someone he just met. He's not going to play this game of  _ saving the world. _

And of course the moment he steps out of the building Armie is there to grace him. He's not wet like before (thank God) and he's wearing weather appropriate clothes (not that he needs it). The city behind him is a blur of white. 

"So...what are you up to?" The big man asks.

"I am going to my parents."

Armie nods, "Okay. Good...but what have you decided?" He looks around nervously. And honestly, Tim would like Armie to throw away this whole act, he's sure he isn't that important. Armie must be mistaken about this whole thing, Tim can't even fight a spider for god's sake. He remembers him and Pauline going to his grandparents house and wanting to explore the attic above. It was dusty and hadn't been used for years. It was dim and he got stuck in a spider web, a spider crawling on the web just above his face. Pauline was laughing uncontrollably because he couldn't get himself out, was almost crying because he was so scared. 

"I don't think you have the right person. I am sorry but I can't do this."

He sees something from the corner of his eye, a dark shadow coming towards him. It happens so suddenly, the shadow gets really close to him, something like claws extend towards him. Tim freezes instantly, fear clutching him. In a second, Armie moves forward and propels them both towards the building stairs. He holds onto him firmly.

The shadow misses them, with an incredible speed it continues to move in the same direction and disappears.

"What was that?"

Armie doesn't reply. He gets a hold of Tim's shoulders and manhandles him towards the street. 

Dread passes through him. He can feel someone coming up behind them. Armie stomps his feet on the ground and the pile of snow in front of him melts into a massive puddle of water.

Tim can feel his hair standing up. Much closer. He doesn't want to look back. 

_ Whoosh! _

They can hear and feel the attacker cutting through the air, extending his hands and claws towards them. Tim stops breathing momentarily. Armie turns him around, pulls him to his chest. And then he falls.

He takes Tim with him.

It's like time has slowed down. Tim can feel themselves turning like a clock hand. He can see the sky above, he can see an outstretched hand, missing them by mere inches. His back hits the puddle and he expects to feel the hard ground, expects to feel Armie's whole weight on his body but he keeps falling further into the water. They are completely submerged in it, Armie still clutching him protectively.

The next moment his body starts acting crazy, like it's breaking apart but also being put together. It's not painful. But it's unnatural and his body and mind resist the water around him ...or whatever it is. He hears the voice in his head, "Stop resisting. It's okay. You're safe."

And those words are enough to calm him down, to ease his brain and body.

They emerge out of the water and Armie lets go of Tim, only to pull him hastily out of the pool... but It's not a pool. It's a fountain. And it's corners are filled with water lillies. With a swipe of Armie's hand in the fountain, the water lilies spread across the water, covering it completely. 

Tim takes a breath and looks around him. Behind him is a building that covers the area like an arc, it has a dome in the center and large intricate windows that allow you to see inside. The structure is covered with a million of small tiles, the majority of them are white with patterns of coral and blue, a splash of pink thrown in places. The path to the building is also covered with similar tiles, put efficiency together to form a picture of water lilies. Around the path, on either side, there exists a thin stream of water coming from the fountain. Besides the stream, there are patches of beautiful gardens filled with flowers and plants. 

Tim finally looks up at the sky, it's purple and pink, filled with stars and multiple moons.

"Fuck...where are we?"

Armie turns around, looking a bit relieved, 

"The realm of the ruler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter was getting a bit long and it made sense to cut it short so there you have it

"The realm of the ruler"

"The what?"

Armie doesn't wait for Tim, he marches towards the building entrance. His thoughts are jumbled, thinking about the attack and the possibility of Tim getting hurt. The audacity of the attacker to try to get to Tim when he was with Armie. Maybe he should have let him enter the realm with them, Armie would have won the battle easily.

He turns around to see Tim stumbling on nothing, opening and closing his mouth in wonder, "Follow me. And please close your mouth." Armie snaps his fingers and both of them get dried.

"I... okay." Tim tries to match Armie's pace but fails. He slowly takes in his surroundings. They enter the building together and Tim notices the large glass windows with intricate art, the overgrown creepers climbing on the walls, the thin streams of water from outside.The entrance is followed by a long hallway extending in both directions. There is a pool similar to the one outside, in the center, it's filled with lilies but...instead of water it looks like they're floating through the universe. Tim is transfixed, he can't move. This place is truly impossible!

He continues to observe the water lilies, literally floating through a dark night of stars and galaxies. When one of them collapses with the other, ripples form in the space; these ripples then change the direction of the movement of the water lilies.

"It's a conservatory...and observatory"

"Hmm?"

"This is a conservatory, Tim. It acts like a observatory for star gazing besides other things" Armie says simply, like it explains the sight in front of him.

Then they are going further inside the conservatory. They step into a big room with a dome on top, large windows on one side, the walls bare. There is a celestial globe near the windows, the disc around the globe seems to be made of gold, instead of a simple handwheel, it's being held by a figure which looks like a Pegasus. The globe doesn't represent the earth, Tim notices immediately. The figures, the lines, the longitude, latitude - everything is messed up.

The floor is covered with tiles to form a painting of sorts. It depicts seven beings, they have human features but there's something mystical about them. On a closer look, they all look the same, made with the same coral, blue, white and pink tiles with a hint of gold. Their possessions, their clothes and their accessories are the things that make them different. They also seem to have different facial expressions and posture, the one in the centre looks confident, obviously having authority. The being is wearing a blue garment with an open neck, v-shaped, his neck and half of his chest is covered with intricate gold paint, it looks like an ancient neck piece. His eyes are like the ocean - complementing the blue outfit, his hands are folded in front of him, his head held high. He has a crown on top of his head, a sword on his back. 

Tim tries to look at the other beings too, there's another one on the right hand side, it's very different from the one in the crown. The garments are much more reserved, instead of a sword it's holding a shield. The face is half covered but Tim doesn't feel like it's someone who's capable of hurting someone, someone who's concealing themselves. It's like a protector who has no interest in the extravagant, someone who's persistent, determined and trustworthy. Tim feels confused for a second, he can't take his eyes off of this particular being. He feels immensely drawn towards it.

Armie's words pull him out of his haze, "Looks like you have no choice." He's talking about the encounter with the shadowy being. The one they barely escaped from. Tim is glad Armie was there to save him. God knows what would have happened if he was alone.

"That was freaking scary." He moves towards the large windows, he can see the sky above, roaring in full glory. He doesn't understand this world, this realm but it feels like he's being welcomed. 

He notices that they are on top of a cliff, there's an ocean in front of them, "what is this place?"

"I told you…"

"Armie, I am a stupid human being."

"Sorry. I just…" he sighs, there's a lot of things going on, he can understand why Tim is curious and why he's questioning things that are obvious to Armie. He didn't intend to drag Tim in his mess, he has to practice patience with him, "This is my realm. When we were being attacked, I couldn't think of a safer place than this."

"When you say ruler…"

"It's just semantics."

Tim rolls his eyes, "I am pretty sure you're selling yourself short. Again."

"You are free to think whatever you want."

"I feel like I should ask you for more information but ...I am so drained. Like whatever, if there is really someone out there who wants to skin me alive and you can protect me from them... then I don't care. I'll be here or wherever you want me. I am not going to pretend I understand half the things that are happening right now."

"I know it's too much." Armie places his hand on Tim's shoulders, "you can trust me though."

Tim sighs, his head a bit hazy, "okay"

________

  
  


Armie takes him to the other side of the conservatory with a large balcony where he gets to see the vast ocean, he's pretty sure they change color from time to time, it's very subtle. Tim also notices they glow like the swimming pool in Will's apartment. He catches a glimpse of a circular structure with tall pillars on the beach. He wonders what it is.

"How are you feeling?" Armie stands next to him, he looks like he belongs here. Not in the dull human world.

"Meh. Much better I guess."

Armie laughs quietly, "that's good."

"So... what's going to happen next? What are you supposed to do? What am _ I _ supposed to do?"

"There are others like you…"

"Oh?" Tim hopes there's no disappointment in his voice. Of course, there are others! Of course he's not that special to Armie.

"I need everyone to come together to perform a ritual."

Tim double takes, "A ritual? That sounds fucking creepy!"

"I...again semantics"

"No! What kind of ritual, Armie? I didn't sign up for this." He really hopes he's not being mixed up in some weird shit. He never asked for this!

"First - you didn't sign up for anything. You can say no. Whatever. Second - it's not like I am asking you to drop your blood on a chalice or asking you to give me a piece of your hair" Armie sees Tim cringe, "let me complete! You're not supposed to do anything. I just have to have all the closers in one place, all of you are going to stand in the rightful place of the one you represent...you see the temple over there?"

"The one with pillars?" 

"Yes. That one. It's a holy place for us. I have safe guarded it for years. I can seek advice and guidance whenever I stand in my rightful place, it also has the power to make judgements. The only way to stop this is by forcing the keepers of the realms to stand judgement."

Tim can see how passionate Armie is about all of this, how he is dedicated to his duty. He truly represents the virtues he's been handed, "Armie. You said there are seven Gods so there must be seven of us. Do you think we have the time to gather everyone and convince them to do this?"

Armie looks at Tim with saddened eyes, a bitter smile on his lips, "I honestly don't think so...but even if I don't try anything, the result is going to be the same. Your world, our realms, their fate depends on what we choose to do. So I am going to fight, I am going to make this happen."

Tim says without thinking, "you're incredible."

"No. I am not." Armie smirks.

"Whatever." Tim looks down at his hands and smiles. Everything has been overwhelming for the past twenty four hours, nothing makes sense - Armie is definitely not the thing that makes sense but he can feel it in his bones, he wants to put his live in Armie's hands, wants to follow him to the end of the world. It's irrational and his brain has been trying to fight this instinct for awhile now, saying no, questioning things again and again when he just wanted to let go, wanted to say yes to everything that armie wanted.

"I think you are ready to meet someone."

Tim furrows his brows, confusion evident on his face, "What? Who?"

"Another closer.  _ My _ closer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh so what do you think about the chapter? (Tim obviously didn't ask an obvious question - is he Armie's closer?) What's gonna happen next?
> 
> Edit : the conservatory/observatory looks like this : https://recklessfreakofnature.tumblr.com/post/187044208664/third-chapter-of-centre-of-the-universe-ao3-link
> 
> More visuals on my blog under the tag : centre of the universe


	4. Centre of his universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the human beings who represent the gods are called closers.  
And the gods because they're realm keepers are called keepers.

Armie leads him to the pool outside. It's glowing in the dark of the night. It's been decided that they are going to meet the second closer, Armie's closer, the ruler's closer. There was an obvious question of who Tim belonged to but Armie dismissed it, 

"I think you already know, don't you?"

And yeah, Tim did know but he wanted to meet his realm keeper, wanted to ask if they were the voice in his head - the one who said to _ take a leap, to have faith and to trust. _When Tim met Armie that night, he assumed it was Armie that spoke to him those nights. Logically it made sense but deep down he knew it wasn't true, he didn't completely trust the man(God). But whenever the voice said something to him, he never questioned it, never really thought of it as something bad. He trusted the voice, trusted it's judgement and felt safe in its presence.

"I don't think you can meet them right now."

"Are they…" are they involved too? Are they destroying the world as we speak? Tim isn't able complete the question. It doesn't feel right.

"No. They are one of the few good eggs."

"Oh. Good."

"You will meet them eventually... Soon."

And then they're jumping in the pool to be teleported somewhere.

* * *

The wind is howling and the sky is clouded by darkness. The first thing he notices is the chaos - people running around trying to escape, things flying off in the distance because the wind is so strong. There is a huge stage in front of them, they seem to have landed in a concert somewhere. 

Tim notices the ground they're standing on. It seems like they've come out of a puddle of water. 

Someone runs into him, he can't make out their face, girl or boy, just that they are gonna collide head first. Armie's there to pull him into his chest, he grabs onto his upper arm and tugs till Tim lands on his chest. Tim's face heats up, this is the second time Armie's embraced him for whatever reason. He wishes he could stay here in his arms for longer, maybe explore this feeling bubbling up inside of him. See if Armie also feels the same.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Tim breathes.

"Let's get a move on."

And then it's over as soon as it started.

Armie moves with purpose, Tim follows him closely. The chaos doesn't end, Voices of distress can be heard all around, belongings are thrown haphazardly on the ground. Tim stumbles as he tries to match Armie's stride.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't have no idea. The sooner we get to the closer the better."

"But shouldn't you stop this madness?!" Someone runs by his side and he loses balance. He grabs on to for Armie's bicep for support. The exact moment they hear a roar, a literal roar. There is a lion on the fucking stage.

"Holy fuck."

Armie instinctively moves in front of Tim. A grunt can be heard near the stands - a fucking tiger is standing there. Most of the area near the stage is empty, everyone seems to have evacuated the grounds. There are some who have been left behind or some who were slow on the uptake. Armie takes a look behind at Tim - something passes on his face, concern? worry? irritation?

"You need to run in the other direction. I'll take care of this."

"But…" Armie pushes Tim and he stumbles backwards.

"Go!" 

And then Armie is being attacked by the tiger near the stands. It runs towards him at full speed. Tim has never seen a tiger this close, has never seen a tiger in action, running towards his prey. 

"Armie!" He can't do anything but shout. He's feeling so powerless. 

But Tim forgot a simple fact - Armie is a God. The next thing he sees is the iron barriers coming to life. They dance and jiggle like ropes, closing in on the tiger - wrapping it up, trapping it effectively. The lion is still on the loose and it jumps off of the stage when Armie isn't looking.

"Look out!" And it's not Tim's voice that warns him. Someone farther away, a girl. Tim doesn't turn around to see who it is, his eyes are fixed on armie. He runs towards him despite Armie's warning. He doesn't have any plan, has nothing to offer. He reaches Armie who turns around to hold him.

"What are thinking?! I told you to stay away!"

The lion is on his feet, dangerously close now. What happens next is not something Tim could have ever imagined. Instead of doing something magical or jumping into a portal, Armie leaves Tim and strides towards the beast. 

Without turning around, he commands Tim once again, "Tim, I need you to stay where you are. Don't make a sound." 

All he sees is Armie's chiseled back. His body taut and his posture screaming power and authority. The unexpected happens, the lion doesn't move from where it is standing. Armie keeps progressing closer, slowly. It's like the beast realises the presence it's been graced with. Reverence, authority, respect - the lion backs off and sits down on its knees. It looks like the beast is bowing down for him. Armie stands there for a minute before petting it, stroking it's mane and ears. The tiger on the other side whines like it also wants the same attention.

"Who is he?" Someone comes up next to Tim. It's the same voice from earlier. A gorgeous blond girl with really pretty eyes. She seems to have an accent, "I mean, did you see what he did? What the fuck?" She sounds Irish, are they in Ireland?

"Wait. Are you his friend? You knew his name!"

"I...I don't." Armie makes his way over to them, the lion and tiger gracefully following him.

"Fuck! Oh my god!" The girl grabs his arm, tries to pull him hastily. 

"Saoirse. Stop." With a single command from Armie, she stops. Looks at him weirdly like she recognises him.

"Who...who are you again?"

Tim looks between the two of them and immediately understands the situation. So this girl is Armie's closer. For the first time he notices her clothes, she's wearing a t-shirt with the faces of the spice girls. 

"Wait! This was a spice girls concert?"

"Tim. Maybe not the best thing to say right now."

Saoirse ignores their conversation, "I know you...how do I know you?" She stands straight, coming to a conclusion. Tim can see the difference between her and himself - the way she is standing, the way she's handling this situation, her personality and the way she holds herself. The fact that she tried to warn Armie instead of running away in the other direction.

"We've talked before." Armie says carefully. Tim knows what Saoirse must be feeling right now, whenever the voice speaks to him, it's like time has stopped. Their presence is very calming. It makes him see things differently.

"We have." Saoirse nods, not taking his eyes off of Armie. And for a brief second, Tim feels jealousy surge through him. The way Armie is watching Saoirse with adoration and Saoirse is watching Armie with devotion.

"Come with me. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Convincing Saoirse is obviously easy. Instead of the conservatory they are in a different part of the realm, it looks like an abandoned amusement park. Tim decides to give them some privacy (he's not sulking!) as they talk near a merry go round which looks like it was built in the 1920s. Armie warns him, he wants him to stay close.

_ Whatever. _

The place has a haunting aura, nobody is here except them. The lights are on but they don't look electric, it's like they're glowing naturally...if that makes any sense. He observes Armie and Saoirse from a distance. They suit each other - and that is a weird fact in itself, he's sure there is no romantic feelings between them, the connection he feels with his keeper is something else entirely. The idea of romance cheapens it. 

He wanders around. He goes from stall to stall, most of them are empty. There is one which is full of ornaments, one of the bracelets catches his eyes. It's blue and coral. The same colours of the conservatory. It has a centerpiece which represents a water lily. He picks up the piece and keeps it inside his pocket. 

He feels a flash of light hit his face. He looks straight ahead, the back of the stall is draped by clothes like a curtain. From a small opening he can see light streaming inside, curiosity gets the best of him and he jumps past the counter. He doesn't hesitates, it's like something is calling out to him, he pulls aside the curtains and enters inside.

The first thing he feels is dampness and the cool humid air. He takes a step and then another. Stops. It's a cave. The walls of the cave are carved with some peculiar design and they are glowing. This is the light source. On the ground below there are streams of water, his shoes are getting wet because he's standing on top of them. From where he can see, there's more inside the cave. He carefully moves forward while trying to make sense of the carvings on the walls. He hears water. Water sloshing. A few more strides and then he's stepped in a pond enclosed by the cave.

There is a large water lily in the center of the pond. The one which shines brighter than all the others, there is a path of lily pads leading up to it. Tim notices the water glowing, he has the urge to get to the water lily but he stays put. From what he knows the glowing water is definitely a portal. If he falls in while trying to get to the flower, he would end up somewhere unknown, maybe in some realm or somewhere on earth.

_ Maybe it will lead me to my keeper _

Shaking his head he decides to retreat. Walks back towards the back of the stall, the one covered by the curtains. As he moves along the cave, he realises a significant amount of time has passed. The pond was definitely much closer to the curtained stall. And the more he tries to look ahead the more it seems like the cave is endless.

Panic takes over him, he decides to go back to the pond but after walking for some time he realises it's futile. It's really endless. He should have listened to Armie, why did he wander around? Now there's no end, the cave will probably eat him alive. And no will know what happened to him.

He sits down on one of the rocks near the walls. Trembling, he looks around, hoping somehow Armie gets to him. With nothing to hold on, he puts his shaking hands inside his pockets, finds something that collides with his fingers.

_ The bracelet. _

The blue and coral speak to him. The water lily in the centre shines brighter than the glowing walls. Tim feels calmer in its presence. It's the centre of his universe. He holds the bracelet in both of his hands and prays, prays that Armie finds him.

With his eyes closed, the bracelet clutched in his hand, he feels energy spurge through him, energy dancing around the cave. He opens his eyes to find the walls glowing much brighter than before. It's like they're welcoming someone, glowing because their guest of honour has finally arrived.

"Tim?"

And then he's being wrapped up in a hug. Warm, so warm. Tim hides his face in Armie's neck, he can hear Armie's deep _ deep _voice in his ear. 

"Okay?"

Wrapping his own hands around Armie, he breathes in, breathes out. Armie's big hands take a hold of his face, stroke his jaw gently. Tim gets to see the ocean again in Armie's eyes. There is an inch of space between them…

"Tim…" there is a question in Armie's eyes and then he remembers.

"I am fine."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the story planned out but you know how things just come to you when you're writing. The cave bit and the bracelet wasn't planned, i felt so excited when the idea came to me.  
Ok rant over.
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter??


	5. God's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected. Life got really weird and then really busy.  
This weekend when I finally started working on this chapter I realized how easy it is to get back to this story because I genuinely love it. Also I hope the world building is not silly to anyone. I don't have a beta reader or someone who would go over my ideas...

Armie brings him to an empty hall in the observatory. It's quite dim inside, the weather outside mirrors how Tim is feeling - mellow, calm and pleasant. There is no sunlight, clouds have taken over the sky, the floor reflects any and every source of light. The hall looks quite modern, the single column of sofas and coffee table look quite chic. Armie plops on one of them.

“This place is so unpredictable.”

“I know Tim. That's the reason why I told you to stay put.”

“I am sorry.”

With just the two of them in this empty space, without any distraction, tim feels utterly out of his elements. Whenever they were together there was a question on Tim's lips. He was perplexed by his surroundings, amazed by the magic and scared of the unknown. There are still things that don't make sense in his mind, things that he needs to know, needs to understand and to fucking digest. But now? Nothing comes to his mind. The only thing he is focused on is Armie. Armie, the God, the ruler and the one who will protect his world. Armie who looks human but not really. Armie who is making everything ten times more difficult because Tim is definitely going to catch some feelings for him.

“Are you going to sit or not?”

“Yeah...Sorry.”

“You've already said your sorrys.” Armie looks at him funny, “You know, even after years of watching human beings, I can't fully understand them or predict them. I don't know why you went to explore when I told you not to. Especially knowing you were quite freaked out by the realm.”

“I wasn't freaked out.”

“No?” Armie sits up, he looks amused. Tim was surprised sure but there wasn't anything that scared him. And he went to the cave because he felt pulled towards it.

“I see. you're quite brave.”

“Are you mocking me?” The air around them shifts.

“No. Of course not.” The smile on Armie’s face says otherwise. Tim tries to control the smile blossoming on his face. Tries to control the giddiness because Armie is talking to him, is teasing him. Tim is more than a mere human being that's gonna help him save the world so the attention is heady for Tim.

_ Woah. Where is this going? _

His brain tries to stop this nonsense. Why is he thinking about all of this when the world around him is in shambles, when the reality he thought he existed in, is something else entirely, when he is a mysterious and unfamiliar land which might be trying to kill him.

Armie’s soft voice pulls him out of his stapor, “Hey. Where did you go to?”

“Inside my mind.” Tim's own reply surprises him. He was going to say the default answer to this question - Nowhere. It's nothing. So where is this honesty coming from?

Armie’s smile calms his heart for a second, “tell me what you're thinking?”

“Should I?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

A pause and then, “I feel like I should be scared of you. Like I should be afraid of everything around me.”

“And are you?”

Tim knows the answer. He knew it the moment Armie stepped out of the pool, knew it when he met him again, “No. No I am not.”

Tim can't take his eyes off of Armie. For some reason Armie can't either. A second passes which feels like a lifetime and then, “Tell me something about yourself.”

“What?”

“Tell me something about yourself. I know everything about saoirse but I don't know you.”

Saoirse. Of course. He tries to control the eye roll, tries to contain his obvious jealousy, “Where is she actually?”

“Oh. I went to find you so I told her to explore the observatory. She'll be fine on her own.”

“Will she?”

“Yes. The realm doesn't harm it's closers. Only others.”

“That's why i was locked in an infinite cave?”

“Yeah. I think so... The realm has a mind of its own so I can never really tell.”

The realm has a mind of its own? This whole God and realms thing is getting weirder and weirder by the second. Tim doesn't really wanna talk about Gods, realms and closers so back to the question at hand, “What do you want to know about me? I am really uninteresting and boring so I don't have anything to tell you.”

“I am sure that's not true...”

Tim takes a deep breath, Armie's eyes on him, his complete attention, is throwing tim off, “umm...I am french-american. I live with my parents in New York. Well not really, I live in a dorm and we are in the same city so sometimes I like saying that I live with them. It's weekdays in the dorm and weekends at my parents. Not all weekends but you know... umm..Fuck. Sorry I am rambling.”

Armie chuckles, “it's ok. It's cute.”

“Oh.” Tim can feel himself blushing at Armie's words. He tries to change the topic, “umm...I have a sister who lives in Paris…”

_ Oh fuck. What else? _

_ Maybe I should say something about my literature degree but that's not really interesting and I am pretty sure he wouldn't understand the concept of… _

Armie interrupts his thoughts, “I remember you were going to your parents house when I met you this morning.”

Tim forgot that it all happened just this morning, that it's just been a fucking day.

“You are quite headstrong and stubborn if I might add...I knew it would be hard to convince you but..yeah... It was really a challenge...I really liked how rational and fearless you were. I've never met humans who handled it so well. And I was quite impressed that you were going to your parents in that horrendous and unpredictable weather.”

“Ummm..”

“Don't know how to take a compliment?”

Tim laughs, “Not really.”

Silence falls like drizzle, Tim plays with his new found bracelet as he feels Armie's eyes on him. The light on the floor changes once in a while, from Orange to purple to orange again.

“There's also urdle.”

“Hmm?”

“I have a pet turtle called urdle.”

“Is that so?” Tim really wishes Arnie would stop looking at him like that. He is going to do something stupid like jump him.

“Yeah... umm…”

_ Think of something! _

“Urdle the turtle.”

_ Urghh so stupid _

“Cute.”

_ Again with the cute. he probably thinks of me as a harmless, funny human being. Stupid stupid tim! _

Armie sits up, suddenly remembering the situation at hand, “We should go. Saoirse is probably worried about you.” He is already up on his feet when Tim says, “she doesn't even know me.”

“You can get to know each other now. I am sure you'll like each other.”

Tim rolls his eyes behind Armie. He would very much like to spend some more time alone with Armie, “Sure”

_______

And Armie was right. Saoirse and Tim do get along well. Tim realises saoirse has no filter, the first thing that comes out of her mouth when she sees them is, “What did you two get up to? Took you a whole lot of time” with a suggestive wink.

She lives in England but is truly and unapologetically Irish. They chat and saoirse tells her stories of working as a florist, she doesn't stop talking and honestly Tim doesn't mind. Once in a while he adds in a remark or a story about his own part time work in a bookstore. After an hour or so Armie excuses himself.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. I am just going to the balcony.”

Tim can't help but be clingy, “you haven't even said anything for an hour.” From the corner of his eyes, he can see saoirse glancing between the two of them.

“I did say I wanted you two to get along”

“Yeah but..”

“Well Tim, I would love to chat but I have some work to do.”

“What kinda work?” Saoirse encounters.

“It's nothing… I just...I was thinking of observing the human world, to find some more hints regarding the other closers, watch out for the keepers.”

“That reminds me. You never told me about the other Gods.” Tim interjects.

“I didn't think it was important.”

“Of course it's important” saoirse chirps, she glances at Tim with a gleam in her eyes, obviously teasing Armie.

“You look like children waiting for their bedtime stories.” he sits in front of them and gets comfortable, “Well I told you there are seven of us. Each have a realm of their own”

“And this is the realm of the ruler.”

“Correct Tim. There are other realms and other keepers, namely - The ruler, the minister, the illusionist, the commander, the knight, the fool and the guide. I've explained the ruler, others are similar in the sense that they represent something, a strong emotion, nobel human traits.

Have you ever thought about what makes humans different from all other life forms? That you have these personalities, these thoughts, these emotions. That you have a soul.”

Tim could listen to armie for hours, he turns to look at saoirse and sees her being equally enraptured in Armie's drawl. He doesn't know which keeper is his, he remembers the mosaic of tiles on the floor and he _ knows _ his keeper but he doesn't really know them, doesn't know who they are. Is it the commander? the illusionist? the knight? the fool? the guide?

“So who are the Gods that betrayed you?” saoirse asks.

_ Betrayed? interesting. _

“I thought the rest of six are bad?”

“I see you've assumed that because I am alone Tim. But no, that's not true, there is a keeper on my side and I am going to see them soon. I've distanced them from me because they have an important task in itself...They are pretending to be with the other five so that they can give intel to me _ and _ try to stop or delay bigger disasters.”

“Can I ask who is it?”

“Of course. The knight, my most loyal and trustworthy friend. Fearless and persistent. Ambitious yet grounded.

We'll see them soon. I don't think I can find others without their help.”

“We? As in me, Timmy and you?”,Saoirse seems excited with the notion of seeing another keeper and another realm. And in normal circumstances, he would be too but for some reason he is fixated on his own keeper.

He catches armie’s eyes on him and he wonders what's gonna happen next. Will he see his keeper soon? Will they find the other closers in time? Another question pops in his mind - Who attacked them and why? Is it truly safe for them to go on this adventure with Armie?

And the most important - What is he going to do with these feelings about Armie?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? I would love some feedback!


	6. The Knight's realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important chapter in terms of development of the story.  
P.s I would like to update weekly but next weekend I am moving to a new city and also trying to find an accommodation so we will see...  


From the balcony where they are standing, one can view the ever changing ocean, the sacred temple and the glowing horizon. To distract armie from his worries for a second, Tim asks for a tour of his home and so Armie takes them on a tour. They've visited only three sections of the observatory, the room with the mosaic and the globe - the contemplation room, the grand balcony, the hall. He takes them to new parts of the observatory, the path to which are connected by hallways filled with obscure paintings. The first stop is a gorgeous ballroom filled with tapestries on the walls, a beautiful staircase in the center which leads up to another set of halls on both sides. Armie guides them to the first room, it's an indoor pool with marble lined floor, the inside gleaming with the light from the color tinted windows. Another room which Armie claims as his study, it's basically a library filled with thousands and thousands of books. For some reason there is a dining room even though Gods don't really need to eat. There are also sets of bedrooms and Armie casually mentions that they could use any of them if they feel tired. 

“What's that?” While Tim was inspecting the bedding and the fluffiness of the pillow, saoirse inspects the world outside from the small verandah. Armie takes his eyes off of Tim's antics for a moment, follows saoirse’s voice and joins her in the verandah. Tim seeing the two of them outside, leaves the bed and luxury he's probably not going to use ever.

“That” she points to the wreck of stone and brick. An abandoned castle in the middle of a forest, next to a stream of water uncharacteristically red in color. It stands proudly on an island in the ocean. Tim doesn't know how he missed it, maybe it wasn't visible from the grand balcony…

Beside him, Armie tenses. For the first time he sees armie freeze. Saoirse waits for her answer, she sees Armie struggling for one. The frown and confusion on her face matches Tim's.

“Well...umm. it's just a castle... The realm has unusual pieces of structures and monuments. For instance, the fair and the cave tim was found in, they aren't my creation. The realm is the one who made those places appear. If we cross the ocean, you'll find amazing things to explore, the realm keeps changing and expanding according to its inhabitants.”

Saoirse mirrors the uneasiness Tim feels about the wrecked castle, it stands like an ugly dark spot in a beautiful picture, like a blue black wound on a milky skin.

“Is the observatory the realms creation too?” Tim asks to cut the awkwardness and to satisfy his curiosity.

“No. It's mine.” Armie doesn't elaborate. He moves out of the verandah expecting them to follow. Saoirse briefly makes eye contact with Tim and although they haven't spent much time together, Tim can feel her discomfort radiating in the space between them.

Armie shouts from the distance, “C’mon. We need to move! To the Knight's realm!” 

And the momentary awkwardness evaporates. The excitement is back, another realm, another adventure.

_________

When Armie gives saoirse a pendant, Tim looks away but he doesn't feel the same jealousy he felt hours before. It's a pendant for protection and more, Armie tells her that she'll know how to use it when the time comes. After patting her head, he moves towards Tim. Tim isn't expecting anything, he isn't Armie's closer.

So he's pleasantly surprised when Armie takes his hand and rubs his new found bracelet. A shiver runs down Tim's spine and he tries to control his bodily reaction. But it's futile, Armie eyes him up and down and kisses the top of his bracelet. Just above his pulse point.

“I think you'll be more comfortable from now on.”

“What does that mean?”

“We are going to the Knight's realm. Your keeper.”

And then they're jumping in the portal to the Knight's realm.

________

Tim doesn't know what he was expecting. Something similar to the rulers realm? A sky full of stars and moons, glowing objects and water bodies, the realm painted in a color palette he's not familiar with. But the first thing he sees is thick fog.

“Where are we?” Saoirse asks from somewhere behind him.

The air is thick with steam and an aroma so unique Tim can't pinpoint it. The ground below is covered with rocks, Tim tries not to lose his balance. He feels entirely rejuvenated, the few minutes he stands there, the steam entering his body, kissing his skin, playing with his hair. The warm water feels oh so good on his feet. 

He readily accepts his surrounding unlike saoirse who's a bit hostile and vary. Somewhere in the distance he hears Armie’s voice, “Shall we move on?”

The steam slowly lifts and Tim is graced with a beautiful view. Hot springs caged in by mountains as high as the sky. As far as the eye can see, the mountains and the hill tops extend. There is a set of stone steps that lead up to a wooden bridge which connects the hot springs to a grand siheyuan. It's so beautiful, a mix of red and white. There is a courtyard made of stone, filled with bonsai and other traditional Chinese plants. The entrance is guarded by a pair of stone lions, the door is vermilion, matching the shades of the rest of the siheyuan.

On the bridge there's someone waiting for them. They almost merge with the steam induced fog, wearing white. 

“Oh fuck!” saoirse shouts. Perplexed at the sight before her. At the creature, large and snake-like, who suddenly jumped out of the water and went flying off above that someone's head and into the water again on the other side of the bridge with a large splash.

Tim is the first one to move. It's like his body has a mind of its own, pulling him towards his keeper. 

It's a woman. Wearing a white pantsuit, looking graceful, elegant yet intimidating. She's small, nearly his mother's height. As Tim approaches her steadily, he notices her appearance, he's guessing that she might also be closer to his mother's age. 

She has beautiful almond shaped brown eyes, thin lips, a strong jawline and her angular face is splattered with freckles on the nose and cheeks.

Giddiness fills his heart. Finally united with the voice in his head, someone he's come to trust and love, in a sense. She mirrors the smile he's carrying. As he reaches the middle of the bridge, their closed lipped smiles turn to fullon grins, toothy and all.

“You're here.” Her voice is airy yet rough. So so familiar.

“I am!” For a second they can't help but smile at each other.

“I suppose we should give you a moment with your closer, Ling.” Armie announces with saoirse hiding behind him.

“I am sorry. Were you spooked by jia?” She asks saoirse.

“Yeah!” Saoirse answers without any hesitance. Tim has really come to love her for her brutal honesty. Because she's so upfront with people, she expects the same from others.

“Well…” Ling looks disoriented for only a moment, “Jia won't harm you. And in any case, you have armie to protect you...Why don't you and armie explore the realm or my home while Timmy and I talk?”

“Of course Ling. Your realm is my favourite to explore as you know.”

“And you're its favourite.” She smiles at him and Tim can feel that their camaraderie goes a long way. 

“Alright. We'll leave you two. Cmon saoirse!”

__________

“How do you find this place?”

“It's ...It's incredible.”

“I am glad you like it…” she looks ahead and admits, “I really wanted to meet you, Tim. Since the realm had chosen you as my closer. I've watched you grow into yourself. Watched you become the person you're now. And I am incredibly proud of you... I've wanted to say that for a long time.”

“Thankyou…” he doesn't really know what to say to that. He's not sure he's worth the praise and respect. 

“I  _ know _ you. We have to work on that.” She points his fingers at him, poking his nose. He giggles despite not really agreeing with her, “On you appreciating yourself... You are fearless, Tim. You're not afraid of the unknown. You like to take care of others, you're loyal, ambitious yet grounded to a fault.”

Tim doesn't have anything to add, he just looks down at his hands, plays with his bracelet as she continues, “you're not perfect for the role of the keeper as of now. Not that you’ll be needing to fill in for me anytime in your lifetime but I just wanted…”

“Wait. Wait! What do you mean i am not perfect for the role of the keeper?”

“You're just not there yet. And it's fine as I said you don't need to be. I am here and I will be here for a long time.”

Tim shakes his head, takes a step back. Suddenly the center of his gravity has shifted, leaving him off-balanced. He doesn't know what's going on. Is he in the running for the next keeper of the Knight's realm? What does it mean - closers taking the place of their keepers? Will the closers leave the human world, their family, their friends? He trusts Ling but what if he  _ has _ to take her place as a keeper?

“Calm down.” She puts her hand on his bicep and Tim takes a breath. As always, her voice settles him, combined with her touch, “did you not know about this?”

“No. I didn't.” The overwhelming feeling has him shed a few tears of frustration.

“I am sorry. I didn't think our first meeting would go like this. Just know Tim, I wouldn't put this upon you. Nor will the realm. A closer who turns into a keeper  _ just  _ knows that he or she has to leave their human lives. That they have to take up this responsibility, that they are the chosen ones. They fully embrace this feeling…Are you ok?”

“No. I mean, yeah, I am fine. I just..It's been quite a few days" he laughs.

“I am glad ...i hope armie is taking care of you?” She looks at him knowingly. Her gaze drops down to his hand where the bracelet sits prettily on his wrist.

“He is. Umm. He's nice.”

“He's a dear friend. He has his flaws but I am very fond of him. I sent him to you because I trusted him. I didn't expect you two to get along so fast and if l am right there's more to your bond than just friendship.”

Tim's blotchy teary face gets more red if that was possible. He can't help but flush. Of course she knows!

“Armie is a keeper like me. He's been around for a long time. And Tim, you are human.” She pauses, tries to lessen the blow by holding Tim's hand in her own, “You two are on different spectrum of lives. I want you to understand that pursuing your feelings are going to hurt you in the end.”

The sound of his gulp can be heard in the distance. The thing is that she's right and at this point it's just a crush, he can stop this if he wants to. But why does it feel so different? Why does he want to explore this attraction? 

“I know you know what's best for you so I won't elaborate.”

“Hmm” tim makes a noncommittal sound. He really doesn't know what he should say. If he says he's not gonna act on his attraction, he will outright lie. Surely she knows him well.

From that moment on their conversation remains light. Ling talks about her own realm and her traditional home. It's a nice change in topic because Tim didn't really want to talk about himself. Maybe Ling suspected that. And that in itself is an incredible feeling, she knows him, maybe better than himself. 

It's like talking to someone who you've known your whole life but also like finding a home in someone you've just met. Tim can talk to her for hours but he knows that their time is borrowed. Armie shows up with saoirse after giving them considerable time. And then they are off to find the next closer. The guide's closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about the chapter?


	7. Reality and it's illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
I re-read this once so there might be some mistakes. Was excited (also exhausted) to post it. Hope you like it!

_ “You created this marvelous piece of architecture? From your imagination?” _

_ “I did. Its incredible, isn’t it? The observatory is one thing but this castle, this castle is another. It started with a small idea and then a side project. But then it became an obsession. Every crook and corner is thought upon, every detail is something I've spent hours working on. When it was complete, I added a little bit of magic.” _

_ “I really like it, especially the magic. I have great ideas for this castle...Do you care to listen?” _

_ “Of course I do!” He laughs and adds,”But what will we do this project?” _

_ “I don’t know. Maybe we can play around with it. We can find... someone to explore it. To find the magic you’ve spread all across the castle. I can add my trickery to it. It would be so fun, can you imagine?’ _

_ “No. I can’t really imagine. Do you expect other keepers to come here? It would be really stupid. I don’t think it’s useful.” _

_ “What about humans?” _

_ “What about them?” _

_ “I would love to see them scrambling in this enchanted castle! I’ve always been interested in humans and their unpredictable behaviours. What would they do when they’re tested by the magic? I am really interested to know. And I also know that humans have always fascinated you…” _

_ The words ring all kinds of warning bells in his head. It’s true that he’s always been interested in humans and the way their minds work but he never intended to do this, to experiment on them to satisfy his curiosity. Shaking his head he announces, “I don’t like where you’re going with that idea, Matthew.” _

_ “Just think about it. It’s a harmless experiment.” _

_ “It’s still a No from me” _

_ “Ok...But can i still come and add a little bit of my own magic to the castle.” _

_ “Yes, of course my friend. If you promise no shenanigans then you’re always welcome as usual” _

_ _______ _

It's Sunday today, the end of the week, the last hurray of the weekend, the time to start dreading a whole new week. it's the time of dawn on earth. It would have been a lazy, normal, dull and predictable morning for Tim. He would be laying in bed till 11 a.m, contemplating shower for an hour while scrolling on his phone. And then finally deciding on not showering. He would later cancel his plans with his friends because of some stupid Netflix show, call his parents to bitch about school and work, waste time on his Instagram feed looking at people's fake weekend shenanigans and then finally go to bed at 2am.

It would have been perfect.

He never imagined himself standing in a God's realm, looking at the disaster the earth has become, through a fucking smoke screen. It's like someone's weird fantasy has become true. The planet has become a plaything for the other keepers. He watches in horror as the earth he knew takes on a different form. They only see glimpses of the catastrophe; Mountains have turned to dust, oceans keep on expanding, time works in a funny way – slowing down and speeding up, creatures from deep down the sea and some from the God’s realm, roam freely on earth. 

He watches from the corner of his eyes, Ling and Armie talking, their heads close and their bodies rigid and tense.

“Do you know where they are?”

“The keepers? No. They are suspicious of me, they haven't revealed their base on earth as of yet.”

“That's not ideal...You know the Guide's location though?”

“Yes. You should move fast, I'll try to collect more information on other closers and try to stop them for doing more damage.”

“You're the only sane one here, Ling. I swear...I won't know what to do without you.”

“It's my duty too, Armie. You know I can't be indifferent to what's happening out there.”

“I know. I am really glad you're on my side. I just wish we had more time...You're an amazing friend and I want you to know…”

“Armie. It's far too early for that. And I truly think everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay.”

“I don't know how to feel about your optimism and your trust in me. I know what the future entails for me, I feel it in my bones. And someone else does too.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah. I've met him and I've talked to him.” Armie sighs, the tension evident on his face, “there's no point in worrying about that now. We have to move and get the situation under control.”

“You're right.” Ling looks distracted but she nods anyways, “Go. I'll take care of them.”

“Thankyou. I can't face the others while protecting Timmy and saoirse. Last time, if I am correct, the illusionist attacked us and we barely got out of his clutches.”

“The illusionist? I thought you were friends…”

“We obviously have different morals. His decisions don't sit well with me and I am worried about the damage he's continuing to do to earth...” Armie gives her a sad smile, "let's just say we have conflicting interests."

“Hmm. That is true. I just... didn't expect him to…”

“To attack us. Neither did I.”

_______

With both hands on her waist, like a child, Saoirse stomps her foot and announces, “We are going with you.”

“For God's sake saoirse I won't take you two with me.”

“Armie, please. We want to help.” Tim interjects. He knows by now that both Saoirse and Armie are hot headed and stubborn. Clashes between them are bound to happen. But this time he's with Saoirse, he wants to be out there, on earth. He wants to do everything he can to protect it.

“Tim. Stop. I don't want any of you to be involved more than you already are. It's dangerous and I want you here. Safe.”

“It's not your decision.” Saoirse challenges. One of her eyebrows lifted high on her forehead.

“You're not going anywhere and that's final.”

“Look. Armie, we have protection. Saoirse has your pendant and I ...I have Ling's protection, the ring.” He carefully leaves out the bracelet. He knows it's something that links him to Armie but he doesn't know the extent of its power. The ring given by the knight herself is a form of protection first and foremost. But it's also a source of magic. If he wants, he can focus all his energy on the ring and use it as a weapon.

_ “A weapon?” _

_ “It will make sense when you use it. Hopefully never.” she laughs. _

Armie insists on them staying out of it, “I don't care. It's not your responsibility…”

“Mind you, it's our home which we're fighting for. Our friends, our families and so many innocent people!”

“And Armie, we can't let them do this to earth. They're fucking with nature and…”

“Fine! Fine. But you won't interfere. You will watch from a distance.”

“Then how will we help?” Saoirse asks.

“You won't. You can't.” Armie shakes his head. Giving in but not truly.

Tim tries to act as a mediator, “okay. We won't do anything. We will stay on the lines as you wish.”

“Good. Let's go then.” Armie holds onto the railing of the bridge, launches himself up and then down to jump in the water below.

“What the fuck?”

“He likes theatrics. You should get used to this.” Ling stays back and waits for them to follow Armie.

“Cmon saoirse let's get this over with.”

“Fuck. Fine.” 

____________

Hands on knees. Coming out of a water puddle, His hands come in contact with wet grass and soil. Propelling himself to stand, Tim notices the green around him. He's in a forest. The sunlight barely reaches the two of them through the barrier of the leaves and branches.

“Where are we?” Saoirse on his right asks, she's as bewildered as he is. 

He sees a clearing in the forest and armie walking ahead of them. His six foot five figure almost challenging his surroundings. He moves with purpose, into the opening in the forest, where light is flooding in. Tim can't see anything besides Armie’s dark figure, he stumbles on some branch and struggles to follow him. 

Again, he's completely dry. The portal is a mystery to him. When he turns around, it's just that, a puddle of water in the middle of the forest. He tries to match Armie's strides, looks for any hint as to where they might be.

“Are we in America?” Saoirse asks. Tim notices that she's walking much more gracefully than him. Well...not unusual, he's literally bamby with his dangly uncoordinated legs.

“I don't know.” 

Armie dissolves into the light and they move forward to do the same. 

It's a railway track. In the middle of the forest. The shiny metal plates contrast starkly with the green grass and moss. Tim notices a man, a peddler across the tracks with Armie. He strides towards them when Armie instructs him with a stern warning.

“Stop. Don't move Tim. Look to your left.”

And he does. Fuck.

A fucking train is moving along the tracks at snails speed. No. It's not...It's hovering over the tracks. 

“We don't know when it will decide to gain momentum or follow the laws of time so stay back.”

Tim hears the familiar sound of steps on the grass, the crushing of crisp leaves scattered on the ground. Saoirse, without uttering a word, steps forward and crosses the rail tracks and stands in front of the peddler beside Armie. He really has no option. Looking at the train again, he rushes to cross the distance to get to Armie, Saoirse and the new stranger.

_ Is he a closer or a keeper? _

On a closer look he can identify the man as Asian. Moreover, he looks like a monk who has left everything to attain knowledge and salvation. He's sitting there with his eyes closed, his clothes are lackluster, old and torn from places. With minimum belongings at his side and no one and nothing to distract, he looks at peace, a serene expression resides on his face.

“Japan. We are in Japan”

“Oh.” Whispering seems appropriate. Tim tries to keep his voice low as he asks, “is he the guide's closer?”

“Yes. And I asked you to stay at a distance.”

“Sorry…” Tim has the decency to look ashamed while saoirse at his side stands proud. She really likes to challenge Armie for some reason, it's like a child poking her elder siblings for attention. 

_ “Rintarou. Can you hear me?” _Armie speaks in fluent Japanese. Tim is stunned into silence. He watches as Rintarou slowly opens his eyes and answers Armie in Japanese as well.

_ “The ruler.” _ He bows like he's been visited by a king, “ _ I've been expecting you.” _

_ “You have?” _

_ “It's been a long time coming. This bracelet…” _ he points to the juzu bracelet, “ _ has kept me hidden. I was visited by the Guide and the Commander. My stand was to stay indifferent but I was wrong. I can feel mother earth hurting. I can sense her discomfort and I can hear her cries...The time has come, I am ready to take my rightful place” _ he smiles warmly at Armie, Tim and Saoirse, '' _ I assure you. I will be helping you.” _

_ “Thankyou Rintarou. That means a lot…” _

Before Armie can finish his sentence, a flash of lightning strikes the ground. The sky darkens and suddenly the suspended train behind them lands on the tracks and starts moving at full speed. 

“What's happening?!”

“Get behind me!” Armie puts Tim and saoirse together with Rintarou, tries to cover them all with his long protective arm. Looking all round, suddenly alert, Armie expects the onslaught any minute. The rattling of the train running over the track, drowns out every other sound in the forest, anything that could help detect movement.

“Tim, saoirse, I need you to form a protective layer.”

“Do what?” Saoirse shouts. They really can't hear him.

Flash of lightning and thunder. Shadows and shadows all around. A figure shoots out from one of these shadows, only to jump into another dark spot on the ground. The lighting dies and darkness prevails again. Something or someone pushes Armie towards the running train. Tim's heart almost stops, he shouts, “Armie!”

Instead of being crushed by the train, Armie falls right _ through _ it.

“Shit!” Saoirse grabs Tim's hands and his eyes focus on the looming God in front of him. With a wicked grin, the keeper moves closer and closer towards them. His eyes watching with mirth, feasting on their fears.

Almost as tall as Armie, he's looking down at Tim and Saoirse, not even bothering to check in on Rintarou. His thin lips are arced in an amused smirk, his long and pointed nose is turned up. Long blond hair appear almost raven in the darkness.

“Matthew!” He hears Armie's voice from somewhere behind the train, inside the forest and he jumps into action. For a moment, the keeper is distracted by Armie's growl, Tim tries to pull Rintaoru up by his sleeve. 

“So I am Matthew now? Not the illusionist? We are back on first name, baby!” It doesn't give him enough time as Matthew or the illusionist turns around before the three of them can escape, “Where do you think you're going?”

The very next moment, in front of their eyes, the illusionist replicates himself. Two of his clones going after Armie and one of them staying back with the three closers. Dark claws extend towards Saoirse who's standing in front of him at the moment. 

"Saoirse your pendant!" 

Not knowing what to do, she touches the pendant with one hand and then she raises the other hand with her palm facing the illusionist like she's physically trying to stop him. Nothing happens for a second. He laughs in her face, Tim tries to pull her back when a force field comes alive between Saoirse and the damned illusionist.

But this too, doesn't seem to be enough to protect them when they hear the illusionist say, "You think this can stop me?"

_________

Across the tracks, Armie tries to fend off the clones to reach the closers in time. He's sure one of the clones is Matthew himself. He would never send a weak carbon copy to fight Armie. Everytime the lightning strikes, purposely obviously, multiple shadows appear on the ground. Matthew jumps from one shadow to another, effectively gaining an upperhand in the battle. Using his claws and deception to hurt Armie.

_ If only I could block those shadows, those portals he's using. _

Fighting is something he never does. It's against his principles. Against his morals. Even if he was to fight someone, he wouldn't hurt a friend. 

_ But the closers! Saoirse, Rintaoru and Tim! _

He has to think fast or else…

He hears the distinct voice of Tim, a cry for help perhaps, "Saoirse your pendant!" 

_ No. No, no, no. It shouldn't have come to this. _

Anger builds up inside of him, boiling and flowing like hot Lava.

He shouldn't have brought them here. He shouldn't have let this happen! Why the fuck is he so stupid?! Everything happened because he was careless. Everything! 

The Lava slowly reaches the tip of his fingers, the blue of his eyes. Electricity crackles in between the fingers of his hands. He takes a step and the ground groans, air rushes in as if a living breathing vacuum is taking a stroll. The illusionist, unaware of Armie's transformation, continues to jump through the portals like a raven. Only amidst flight, the dimension changes, space contorts and finally spirals in a fixed region. A Black hole. Pulling and swallowing everything in. There's no escape. Only darkness.

Except. Something Blue. A flash of blue light comes from behind him. 

Armie stops.

_______

"You think you can stop me? You aren't even a closer!"

Saoirse backtracks a bit, "What kind of nonsense!"

"Armie would never bring his closer to the ruler's realm. Never. That's a death sentence. You're just a spawn in his game." He takes a step closer and places his hand on the force field.

"Saoirse. We should leave." Tim tries to pull her back, an escape plan ready in his mind. The knight had taught him how to make a portal of his own in case of encounters like these. But Saoirse stands her ground.

"That's not true. You're only saying that to fuck with us! Well, guess what! Fuck you!" 

Tim sighs. He just can't handle Saoirse at times. He feels a tug on his sleeve and turns to see Rintarou shaking in fear. He assumes it's the illusionist but Rintarou points a finger in the direction of the fight between the Gods — just across the tracks, the view blocked by the moving train.

"So there's nothing he's hiding from you, Hmm? You've been to the ruler's realm, right? Did you see a pretty castle up there? Did you ask him about that anomaly?"

"I don't…"

He knows he has gotten into her, "Believe me. I gain nothing from speaking the truth about you. You. Are. Not. A. Closer. He tried to sell you as one to throw us off. And he did it well, except I got here and saw you, felt your presence. You shouldn't be involved in this mess. I only…."

Tim has had enough. He comes up next to Saoirse, puts his hand on the force field and concentrates. Ignores the illusionist's chatter and Saoirse's discomfort. In his mind he sees his family, his friends and everyone he has met and loved. Or spoken a few words with. Tries to conjure up memories where he felt brave and strong and someone who's worthy. Hears the voice in his head. As always, kind and gentle. And ever so patient. 

Power surges through his hands, intensified by the bracelet on his wrist. A pale blue light bursts out from deep within him. He can feel stars inside his skin, can _ see _ those stars glowing just at the surface. Closing his eyes, Tim let's go — his power, his magic, everything overflowing inside this small forest opening. The force field strengthens, now not simply a protective layer but a weapon of destruction; it vaporizes the mere clone in front of them.

_ TBC _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too much? Or too confusing?


	8. The queen and the knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god finally!!  
I am not proud of the chapter but it's still better than what I've been trying to write for awhile.  
And I hope somebody is still reading this. I am writing this story mostly for myself now but it would be a nice surprise to find people actually interested in this :)

_ "The queen is a formidable piece in chess. It's extremely dangerous and equally expandable. You never pull out your queen in the beginning of the battle. Chances are she'll be surrounded by minor pieces trying to capture her. It will only keep your queen on the sidelines, trying to evade attacks while the enemy's pawns and pieces play out the game. So what's a good move? Play your knight - the knights are fearless, they'll take out a queen if they ever encountered one." _

They're in Tim's tiny apartment and the weather outside is still cold. The same darkness and the threat of snow storms lies dormant in the city of New York. In the living room, the silence is tense and uncomfortable. Rintarou makes some space for himself on Tim's couch, Saoirse stays near the entrance door – ready to run at any given moment. Armie stands in the small balcony, occasionally looking outside and gauging the mood inside. 

Armie wanted to stay on earth a little longer. The guide's closer has an intricate connection with nature, he can help them find other closers. But right now, this moment seems too delicate to initiate anything. After their encounter with the illusionist, everyone is on edge, doubting everything and everyone, especially Saoirse.

Meanwhile Tim gets a call. It's his mother, Nicole. He picks up the call and starts pacing around in the kitchen, opening and closing the drawers aimlessly, anxiously.

"Mama? Are you alright?"

"Baby, I am fine but where are you?" She sounds really distressed. God knows he was desperate to hear her voice. He needed to make sure his parents were okay but everything happened so fast. He feels a bit guilty about leaving them behind and lying so he goes for the truth, well almost the truth, "Mama, I am in my apartment. But please tell me – are you alright? Is Pauline alright?"

"Timo. We're fine, Paully too but the house – our house collapsed. I don't know if it was an earthquake or something else entirely. Everything fell apart in seconds. So many houses in our neighborhood fell like dominoes but thank God no one was hurt."

"I don't ...I don't understand. Our house is gone?" He feels a lump in his throat. He's so glad that everyone got out safe, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to his parents. He can't comprehend what they must be feeling – barely making out alive and losing their house, "where are you right now?"

"We are at uncle Rodman's house. We're okay. Perfectly fine. But Tim, I need you to come here, I can't imagine you staying at your apartment. It can't be safe. Baby, please."

"Mama…"

And what should he say now? That he is perfectly safe with a God who's trying to undo every calamity. Who's trying to protect our world and who's protecting Tim as well. That he can't back down now, not when Armie needs him more than ever.

"I am fine, Mama. I promise. I'll come back to see you. Soon."

"Timo…"

His heart breaks but he has to put his phone down, "Bye Mama. I love you."

The call disconnects and Tim finds himself amidst the tension in the living room. Saoirse and Armie are standing on different ends, they are not talking. 

He approaches Saoirse first, "Saoirse? Are you ok?"

She glares at him but there's also fear in her eyes. Not for him, someone else.

"I am not." She announces loud enough for Armie to hear, "and honestly I don't know how you are so calm and  _ okay _ right now." 

Armie turns to look at her, giving her his full attention. He is aware of what the illusionist has said to her. He's waiting.

"You're a liar. Armie, you're not what we thought you were." Armie stands still, he lets Saoirse speak her heart out, "we've been so naive Tim! He is spewing bullshit and we are blindly accepting it."

"Saoirse, I can't believe you listened to the illusionist." Tim knows for a fact that he was lying, the illusionist. A dirty trick to poison Saoirse's heart, to cause tension between keeper and closer. To distract Armie from his mission. 

It's not possible – Armie using deception, using Saoirse.

"No! He's right. And can't you see? Armie has always been hiding stuff from us. What about that weird castle in the middle of the ocean? What about the fact that closers take the place of keepers? And just minutes ago when I was in front of the illusionist, I couldn't keep up, you had to step in!"

"Saoirse that's not…"

"He kept saying we had to stay out of it – the hunt for closers. Because he knew! He knew we wouldn't be of any help. No, that's not right. He knew  _ I _ wouldn't be able to do anything. That he would have to protect me. When all he wanted to do was to misguide his enemies while his closer stayed hidden – safe. It's probably his biggest asset, his ace. He's just using me to distract other keepers."

"Armie, tell her she's wrong. About everything."

He expects Armie to react. To be fucking angry at Saoirse. But he simply answers with his back turned to them, his body stiff, "We need to go. Back to the realm."

"No. You need to go. I am not going anywhere with you." Saoirse points an accusatory finger towards Armie, "your silence is telling me the truth. Armie tell me, was he lying or are you?"

And on that Armie turns around.

"Saoirse…" Tim can see Armie's face coloring red with impatience and something like humiliation. Anger. 

"You don't have an answer, do you? You're a liar, Armie. You're just fucking with us! And you expect us to come with you? Really?"

"Watch your mouth. You don't know anything about me and my world. I don't need to justify you about my ways"

"Armie, you can't get away with your lies. We followed you into this mess because we trusted you. _ I _ trusted you. But I don't know anything now, you could be one of them. Hell, you could be worse, who's to tell?"

"Saoirse, Do you know who you're talking to?" Armie answers with a much deeper voice, totally calm and collected. His expressionless face and his inhuman voice sends chills down the spine. Tim watches in horror as waves and waves of energy pulsates from Armie's feet. The floor, where Armie is standing, is like a piece of clothing – it folds and unfolds. Armie levitates off of the ground.

"Armie…" Saoirse tries to speak but Armie looks far away. The rings in his eye start turning. His face looks stoic and white like marble.

No one's ever seen him like this.

A gust of wind enters the room from an open window. For a second, Armie just levitates, Tim feels like they're stuck in the eye of the hurricane, the centre of the storm. And then everything goes wrong – Windows shatter, the door gets unhinged and thrown off in the distance. The lights flicker and then die. The utensils in the kitchen rattle and fall on the ground. The walls shake in fear.

"What's happening?" Saoirse screams as she tries to hold onto Tim. Their bodies slide towards the wall. They're backed into a corner by the invisible force, unable to move. 

And just how it started – rapidly and in a burst, it stops. Armie closes his eyes and his feet touch the ground. 

Everyone think it's over. He's back.

But then. The world turns black. It's dark and endless. It's a vacuum, it's a blackhole – pulling everything in. Armie stands in the centre of it, unperturbed. The air gets sucked in first, leaving hardly any of it to breath in the room. 

And Tim can imagine what's gonna happen next – slowly but surely, it's gonna swallow them alive and everything else the world has to offer. It will be different than going through a portal. You will fall steadily and then rapidly all at once – at a speed much faster than the light. Your body will be stretched beyond repair, till you're equivalent to a dash of line. Whatever's left of you will be thrown out to some galaxy or realm beyond your imagination.

"Armie! Please come back!" It's the only thing Tim can do. Call out for him. For the man he knows Armie is. 

And a miracle happens – somehow Tim's voice reaches Armie. He opens his eyes and sees the madness he's created. Once again he's let himself go. In front of him, Saoirse and Tim are clutching each other, holding on to save themselves from the pull – scared for their goddamn lives. While Rinatoro stands in a corner, clinging to the curtains, resisting the monstority.

_ Ahh. I've done it again. _

A tap on the floor and air finally comes back in the room. The blackhole disappears back to where it came from, namely Armie. He stands there absolutely still, realising how everything could have gone wrong. 

"I am so sorry."

"Armie, what the fuck happened?!" Tim can't keep his voice from shaking. He's still worried about Armie going crazy again. 

"I lost control... I shouldn't have. I am sorry..." He's ashamed. He's so so ashamed of himself – he's a liar and a cheat, he can't –for god's sake– make good decisions, he can't protect others and he can't control himself. Why it is becoming a common occurrence is beyond him. He's so fucking confused — Why is he acting so carelessly? Why is he angry all the time? When did he start feeling anxious, ashamed, humiliated and hurt? Where are these human feelings coming from?

_ "Matsu!"  _

Everyone turns around to look at Rintarou who looks more freaked out than before.

_ "Karera wa kite imasu" _

_ They're coming. _

"What is he saying?" Saoirse ask, panic evident in her eyes.

"They're coming." Armie answers ominously, "we need to go back". Tim feels his feet getting wet – water flows in from the kitchen and fills the apartment slowly. And then he's getting pulled into the portal back to the ruler's realm.

* * *

Water fills his senses. It completely overtakes him. He tries to open his eyes – All he can see is the sunlight at the surface of water. It looks so far away. 

Is he still in the portal?

He tries to swim up but his body doesn't cooperate. Hands flailing, legs giving up. For a long time, he just floats in the water, tired of trying. His mind doesn't panic, it relaxes in the gentle water. His body sways lightly, being kissed by an invisible magic – the ever glowing lights that always fascinated him.

_ What would happen if you died in a realm? Would you cease to exist in the human world?  _

"Timmy!"

Someone pulls him up. 

It's hard to breathe with so much water in your lungs. He coughs, tries to open his eyes. And of course Armie is holding him by the shoulder. Equally wet – with his blond hair stuck to his head, eyelashes heavy with water droplets, face shining with water. 

_ So beautiful _

"You're always wet Armie, whenever you're with me. Haha"

Oh, he wishes he was in his right state of mind. 

"Tim! Hold onto me." Armie puts Tim's hand on his shoulders and his own hands on Tim's waist. 

Tim doesn't remember much after that. Saoirse later(much later) describes to him, how Armie carried him to the shore in bridal style (he seriously doubts that happened) while the sea parted to create a path for them. It was literally like a movie – the hero was carrying the unconscious heroine, all wet and hot, showing off his supernatural powers.

He remembers being gently dropped to the seashore, waves lapping at his feet, the warmth of sunlight on his face, his cold body, being wet. Remembers Armie putting his hand all over him.

Apparently he immediately slipped back into unconsciousness and slept through whatever happened next because when he wakes up, Saoirse and Rintarou are no longer with them...


	9. The start and the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been trying to work this story out. And was also feeling unsatisfied with the chapter( I had written it weeks ago) but now I quite like what I've written so here it is.

"Where are we?"

They are still in the ruler's realm but Tim can tell it's different. 

"We are on the other side of the sea. You can see the observatory and the ruined castle from here."

"Oh…" the next question that pops in his head is – 'Why?'. Why didn't Armie bring them over to the observatory when Tim was unconscious momentarily and where are Saoirse and Rintarou? He says the last question out loud. Armie answers both of them.

"Saoirse and Rintarou are in the observatory. She obviously wanted some alone time. She...she doesn't feel safe with me so I told her I'll stay here. I am... I am sorry, I didn't want to be alone so I told her when you wake I'll bring you over."

"Umm...is everything alright?" Armie's extreme reaction to Saoirse's accusation was very telling. The thing is – Tim sees the good in people, he is kind and generous but he's not one to trust blindly. Now he knows Saoirse must have been right. Maybe her methods in confronting Armie weren't the best but her feelings, her anger at being played do sit right with Tim.

"Yeah. I mean...no." Armie can't look him in the eye, his hands nervously sway in the air, "it's the truth. Whatever the illusionist said, it's all true"

And maybe there was a small part of his heart which has wishing, hoping that Saoirse was wrong, that the illusionist was lying, that Armie was just stressed and angry at the unjust accusations. And maybe that small part wasn't that small. He feels sudden sadness and disappointment in his naivety. He never knew he put Armie on a pedestal and now Armie, himself, has stepped down from it, showing him the reality and the dirty game he's playing. The game they are all playing.

"I don't know what to say to that…"

"Tim. I am not perfect, I am far from good. And I know I've lied to you. Lied to everyone but it was a small price I had to pay. I am not someone who…" he shakes his head, trying to find the words, "who uses manipulation and malice."

"Then who are you?" Tim asks calmly.

Armie looks absolutely confused by Tim's question, his sudden interruption on Armie's confession, "I don't understand…"

"Armie, I am asking – who are you? It's a simple enough question, isn't it?" Tim can't keep the anger dripping from his voice. He isn't sure about anything now.

"I don't know! I don't know who I am supposed to be – the king, the ruler of the realm? Earth's protector? I don't fucking know! Tim, you can't imagine how difficult this situation is. I am no longer in control of my magic and my emotions. I feel like I am going to be disintegrated the next moment, feel like I will fade away. I will cease to exist and no one will bat an eye."

Armie's admission has thrown Tim off the loop. He can't comprehend what he's saying. Why is he feeling this way, so strongly? Why is Armie worried about not existing?

"Armie…" 

“do you fear me?”

“No.”

“I saw fear in your eyes in your apartment.”

“I wasn't…” Tim tries to think, “I am not afraid of you but I was afraid of what you were capable of at that moment. I am scared if you are pushed hard enough than anything can happen...But I trust you. Truly. I know you will never hurt us...I believe in you.”

Tim isn't lying. His feelings, aside from the obvious attractions and warm reverence, are of respect and trust. Words can't explain why he feels so safe in Armie's care. Why he prefers to be here instead of being with his keeper. He wishes his earnestness gets to Armie. All Tim wants is peace – between Saoirse and Armie, between the keepers of the realms and on Earth, for himself.

"I just have to keep others safe." Armie says, determination dripping from his words, "Everyone – Saoirse, you and Rintarou can stay here or in the knights realm. I will take care of everything." Tim can see Armie trying to keep it together. But he doesn't understand! He just doesn't understand. If only he didn't take everything upon himself. If only he let the knight help him instead of keeping her on the sidelines, protected. Tim knows now, what Armie was trying to do, is always trying to do. But he can't say he agrees with his methods and his hysteria. Arguing with Armie right now, feels like banging his head against a wall.

"I know it will be hard for you to trust me from now but Tim…" Tim doesn't wait to listen to Armie. He moves past him, into the forest in front of him. Only then does he notice the realm around him. The sky has changed colors, from the vivid luscious purple-pink to grimly gray. A sheet of mist surrounds him, he can't see the ground beneath. Like always, the realm calls out to him – he further descends in the forest leaving Armie behind.

_________

As he moves through the dense forest, the realm changes again. His feet step on something soft and wet – snow. The trees in front of him are lined up with a hint of snow. He can see from where he's standing, only a further steps ahead, winter lays dormant. The air begins to get colder and his senses finally come back to him. He has to turn back, he has to find Armie.

He turns around and finds nothing of the path he came from. He's surrounded by impenetrable mist and snow, long and dark trees. His heart starts beating faster, this is nowhere the same as being trapped in the cave. The forest feels like it's closing in on him. The trees coming closer, the mist rising and the snow like sand sticking to his feet.

Calm down. He has to be calm dowm. Tim calls out to the knight, he's sure she'll help him find a way. He stays still and tries to listen patiently all while the snow tries to pull him in like quicksand.

_ What's happening?! Why can't I hear her? _

Static is all he receives. It's getting to his head. How many times has he been in danger and how many times someone has come and saved him? Now that the knight is not answering and Armie seems miles away, he feels like he's gonna die. It has finally come, his time, it's a shame he has to go this way. All alone. In a cold melancholy forest.

_ No! Tim, get a hold of yourself! _

He has to get out of this place somehow. He can't wait for the others to save him, time and time again. So he concentrates on his bracelet and his ring, thinks of a way to pull himself from the clutches of the snow, to clear the mist and to break away from the trees.

The magic radiates from his body, from his fingertips, from his toes, from everywhere. It swirls around him. The more he resists the realm, the more it tightly winds up around him. There's only one thing he can do – he focuses all his energy on feet, feels the snow melting and his shoes getting soaked.

_ It's working! _

Free falling, it's a feeling he never gets used to, however many times he has jumped into a portal. It's interesting how even under water, there's a sense of strong gravity, of falling downwards instead of floating. Maybe that's how the portal work, he just never thought about it or questioned it.

_ Maybe I should ask Armie about it. _

_________

Tim lands emerges from the water, only to find he's inside a cave. The same cave he was stuck in a few days ago. 

_ Oh, the gods must think it's hilarious. No, it must be the realms doing. _

He carefully pulls himself up from the water and onto the dry ground. Notices the walls glowing in a certain way, like they're guiding him towards an exit. 

_ Or maybe it's just fooling me? _

He has to choose wisely. His decision to go into the forest alone didn't end well. Tim stands there for awhile and goes with his gut feeling. Decides to follow the glowing walls of the cave.

________

It must have been a few hours but it feels like days have passed. He hasn't been left alone for this long. Tim realises once again – he's getting used to having Armie around. Not in the sense that he needs to be protected constantly or he needs to feel safe. Tim feels a connection with Armie, a sense of ease and comfort. Not to mention the easy rapport they have going on.

A smile spreads across his face. He likes the way they talk, likes the way Armie acts all witty and effortless one second and the next when Tim calls out his bullshit, he bends over backwards to explain himself, to convince Tim. 

Tim likes it, really likes the feeling when Armie instinctively backs down, when he lets go of his God act. He remembers the first time they met, the whole conversation, Tim being difficult and Armie desperately trying to convince him. He recalls the night in the empty hall when he blatantly flirted with him. The times he held Tim in his arms, holding on tight, protecting him from everything. 

Everything feels so distant. The time he spent with Armie seems far gone. Despite everything, he knows he will do anything to help him, to protect him. Armie has ignited a desire in him he never seemed to possess – to fight, to push against the dangers, to shield and to face the unknown Gods.

All his anger and his doubt about Armie dissolves in the pleasant humid air in the cave. Only a few steps ahead, Tim can see a source of light in the dim cave. So the end is near. He doesn't know what lies ahead of him but he is thankful for this place to let him think for himself for once.

_______

It opens up on a part of land enclosed by the sea. Tim looks up and the sky appears more sinister than before, there are no stars, no moon. It's cloudy and thunderous. Tim sees flashes of lightning – No! They seem like laser beams! So many of them, piercing the night sky.

_ What's happening?! This doesn't feel right.  _

In front of him, the sea also changes. It grows muddy and murky. He moves closer to inspect it and then realises, in horror, that the water is coming up at the shore at an alarming rate. In minutes it will cover the whole island. He steps away from the shore and tries to find something, anything that will guide him to Armie, to Saoirse.

He turns left and finds the glorious temple. White ceramic pillars hold a dome on top. The pillars seem to be glowing to, with a faint golden light engraved with wordings – from a language that Tim doesn't recognize. He's mesmerized by the enormous structure in front of him, they way it stands tall and proud in the middle of chaos.

There's a figure standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the temple. He's standing in solitude, waiting to be found, waiting for the chaos to engulf him.

Armie.

As Tim steps closer, he notices Saoirse near a boat not far from the temple, Rintarou at the top of the stairs, almost at the entrance of the temple. And Armie, who is ready to follow him up there. Suddenly Tim is reminded of everything that's been said – by the knight, by the illusionist and by Armie himself.

_ No. He's not...fuck, what is he doing? _

He rushes to be on Armie's side. Is seconds away when Armie decides to take a step forward.

“Armie!” Grabbing his hand, Tim pulls him down to stand at his level.

“Why are you doing this?” he stumbles over words to stop Armie, “please... I don't... You don't need to do this. I don't understand.”

“Tim. It's fine. I am fine.” Armie pulls him in his arms and gently cradles his head, “I am not going anywhere.”

The steadiness in his voice, the calm in his demeanour gives him away, “you're lying.”

“Tim…”

“What's gonna happen to you, Armie? When you go up there, will you disappear forever? Will you never come back? How will we survive without you? How will  _ I  _ survive without you?”

“You know you're more than capable of saving yourself…”

Tears in his eyes, Tim wails, “But I can't save the world and I … don't want you to go.”

“This world needs new hands. Someone more capable than me. It needs you and it needs Murad… and Tim, what you're experiencing is just a sense of attachment, loyalty and devotion that a knight feels towards his ruler. I am sure you don't feel this way…”

Tim completely ignores the name, Murad, he's too focused on the last sentence, “So you think my feelings are not real...”

“You have to understand this, Tim. We are keepers, we are not human beings. I don't have the emotions you do.”

“Funny, coming from you. You've been all over the place, Armie. You're questioning yourself. I bet you feel the same way about me but you can't admit it because that would mean you're more human, that you're less perfect, less of a keeper.”

With storms in his eyes matching the one outside, Armie breaks eye contact and looks at Rintarou and then Saoirse who are silently watching their conversation, “There's no time. You have to leave. This place I call home, this realm of mine is disintegrating. I can't have you here anymore. Go with Saoirse.”

He pushes Tim in the direction of the boat and Saoirse, not wasting any time, pulls him in. The boat sails itself, moving forward in the direction of the wrecked castle. Saoirse pulls Tim in for a hug as he watches from a distance, Rintarou entering the temple and a beam of light falling onto him. He dissolves in it but doesn't disappear. Even from far, Tim can see, he can feel a new being born, a new keeper is born. He doesn't see Armie entering the temple because at the exact moment, the sky rips with beams of lights, five of them. They all follow the same path and are going to strike the ground near the temple but one of them diminishes, flickers and dies mid-flight – the Guide. 

The keepers descend on the realm of the ruler to seize the ruler himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The wrecked castle - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wants to ask Saoirse about what she knows. Apparently a lot. Maybe she really talked to Armie unlike him who kept harboring a crush on a God. Maybe he should have listened to what everyone was trying to tell him. Maybe it's for the better that he let's go of these stupid feelings. Armie never felt the same and he's no more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of explanations for things that have happened.  
Also, please ignore the mistakes. It's not beta'd.

"The whole realm is covered with water lilies. Didn't that seem weird to you?"

Tim is in no mood for conversations. The boat is steadily moving closer to the gloomy castle and in the background, they can hear the chaos. He feels defeated now. They're escaping and leaving behind Armie and Rintarou. How is he supposed to make small talk?

"Tim?"

"Yeah...I mean, No. I didn't really think about the water lilies."

"Well, I am a florist and I know a little bit about flowers so…"

"So what are you trying to say?" Tim asks flippantly, annoyed with everything.

"Water lilies symbolize purity. They are associated with ancient Gods and Goddesses. Sometimes they represent rebirth." She looks into the distance with a somber expression on her face, "But rebirth for whom? The realm of the ruler? Will Armie be gone forever and someone else will take his place…"

"No! They can't kill him!"

"Tim. I am sure that's not how it works so no, they won't kill him but they can put him up for judgment."

"In the temple?"

"Yes…"

"But he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Don't be naive Tim. You and I both know how Armie has been acting and what he said to you before we left – it has to mean something, doesn't it?"

He feels shame at forgetting everything important said by Armie. For being consumed by his fear of losing him. In hindsight, he knew he was gonna lose Armie "Yeah…"

"So what do you think is he gonna happen?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Tim. Maybe they want to throw Armie over. Have him fucked by judgment. And then, when the new keeper comes along, they'll have him under their rein. I think it's easier to overpower a new keeper...maybe. I don't know."

"It's all speculation. I don't know where we fit in this. I feel like everything is over for us...I just hope The Knight and the Guide are able to finish this off."

"So no Armie means no fight for you?"

"I don't…that's not…"

So maybe that's what it is. Screw him because he doesn't want to do this anymore. They're already losing this battle. It won't make any difference if they stepped in and 'helped'.

They descend closer to the castle, almost at the shore. They've been looking back and forth – in the direction of the temple and in front of them, at the wrecked castle. Just when they step out of the boat, an enormous light shatters the sky. And of course, it's coming from the temple itself. Tim feels his eyes moisten. Maybe this is it. Maybe Armie is gone forever.

"We need a plan."

"No. Fuck. We don't need anything." Tim wailes and falls on the ground. Everything is darker at this moment, his surroundings, his future, his heart.

"Tim snap out of it!" Saoirse grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him violently, "we need to fucking survive and we need to save our loved ones."

"Yeah...okay. okay! Just stop shaking me for fuck's sake." 

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"No. No, you don't." He feels so exhausted right now, he won't mind Saoirse taking the lead.

"Ok. Let's go. We can come up with something while navigating this beast."

And beast it is. In the dark, it stands tall and dangerous. Almost reaching the sky. Tim remembers seeing it from the distance and feeling strange. Remembers Armie being scared to discuss it. What could have happened here?

* * *

  
  


They're in a courtyard now. Or what's left of a courtyard. There is a waterless fountain in the center, all round there are pathways, stone statues and stoned galleries that lead to different sections of the castle. 

They entered through a large gate, crossing a drawbridge. Outside, the curtain wall seemed to extend into the sea. Inside, it was darker than expected – there seemed to be no source of light, no fire, nothing. There were hallways on either side on entering but they decide to move forward in the moon lightened courtyard.

"It's really...quiet." 

"Yeah." He's so fucking uncomfortable here. Something feels off about this place. Like someone's gonna jump on them any second. 

"We have to keep moving. Armie said we need to reach the top."

_ He did? _

Tim wants to ask Saoirse about what she knows. Apparently a lot. Maybe she really talked to Armie unlike him who kept harboring a crush on a God. Maybe he should have listened to what everyone was trying to tell him. Maybe it's for the better that he let's go of these stupid feelings. Armie never felt the same and he's no more…

"Stay with me, Tim. " 

"Sorry, I am here."

They move closer to the stoned gallery that leads up to the open staircase. From here on, he can see the castle's structure, how it's built on a mountain of sorts. And hence there are dry bushes and grass scattered here and there. Nothing green really, all yellow and brown. Dead like the castle.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Nothing!" Saoirse says to Tim and maybe to herself. Just then they hear a distinct sound of growling.

Terror envelops Timothee. It slowly creeps up on him from the shadows. A pair of eyes and then another. And then another. In front of them, in the dark bushes, a dozen glowing eyes stare at them. Like wolves, with their beady pupils and elongated eyes. They look angry and hungry. Ready to pounce.

To make matters worse, they hear a howl from somewhere behind them. And when they turn, surely, another set of eyes hide in the bushes.

"Fuck!" Saoirse breathes and clutches Timmy's hands. 

The glowing, and growling continues. Tim feels trapped in the open courtyard. Those eyes somehow slowly closing in on them while staying in the bushes.

And he doesn't know why his brain suddenly decides to work. Why the thought comes to his mind, "they're not real."

"What?" Her answer is muffled by Tim's shoulder. She's hiding behind him for once.

"Not scared of lions and tigers but scared of wolves?"

"I am scared of the unknown. I don't know what that thing is."

"It's not real." Even though he's saying this, he still feels the fear in his knees, his shaking hands and his fast-beating heart. But for some reason, maybe because he's saying it out loud, the creatures, the eyes feel far away, "if you look at those eyes closely, you can see them glowing but they don't look hollow, hollow so that the light gets reflected from somewhere within. Not like real canines."

"We are in a magical world, Timmy."

Ok. So he hadn't thought about that, "still. Isn't it weird that these eyes are closing in on us but not coming out of their hiding places? It's just that – all eyes and sounds. And the more we get scared, the closer they seem to get."

He watches Saoirse think and then finally take a peek at those eyes. He feels hope rising in his stomach – to see her being brave, for herself and for them. He doesn't know how he's supposed to do this alone.

He isn't supposed to be the brave one. He isn't supposed to lead. Not now.

"I see it. You're right. It's just an illusion." She takes his hand and they move forward into the gallery and another hallway. As they go on, the sounds and the eyes disappear into nothingness.

* * *

"Tim, you should know something."

"What?" He's keeping his eyes open for any kind of magic. This place seems filled with them. Rubbing his ring and bracelet, he looks at Saoirse questioningly.

"Armie told me about this place…"

"When?" He hopes he doesn't sound too accusing.

"When you went missing."

"When was I missing?" 

"Just right now, you idiot. You found us at the temple."

"Oh right...it didn't feel that long...or maybe it did, I don't know."

"Time works in a different way here. Especially  _ here _ , in this castle. Armie told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"The reason why he  _ thinks _ he deserves to be replaced. This castle right here," They're drifting inside a hallway. The only source of light is the moonlight – from a broken corner of the wall. There are so many closed doors, leading to hallways, stairs or enormous rooms. Saoirse and Tim don't bother to open them, their only goal is to reach the top.

"Armie build this castle for himself. To experiment with his magic. He wanted to make a mini realm – to combine magic with elements. The realm has a mind of its own and the castle too will have its own. It can decide who is worthy of entering and who is worthy of ruling it."

Tim takes a breath. So he was right about the castle being charmed and the magic being present in every corner, "I assume it didn't end well?"

"Of course, it didn't. Armie hates himself for trying to replicate the realm. To play with the core of magic in the realm. To expose it to the other Gods. He regrets it so much, Tim! You should have seen his face."

He tries not to think about Armie again, "so the Gods...what did they want out of this?"

"Armie didn't know what changed. It was gradual and he didn't notice. The Gods were bored with their position, they were bored with their powers. The realm always seemed like a mystery to them and Armie, Armie seemed to have it figured out. The castle was a catalyst for the heist on earth. Now, they knew something basic about the magic involved in the realm and they wanted it for themselves."

"Why do I feel like this has nothing to with human beings?" He feels a headache coming. And sudden exhaustion. He looks around and sees his own self peering at himself, they have entered a hallway of mirrors.

"No. It doesn't. Not really. At first, the illusionist wanted to interfere by bringing humans into the realm and then into the castle...and that isn't forbidden but it's not right either. We humans are not meant for the realm."

A metaphorical bulb lights up in his brain, "they want to bring magic on earth. To make it a realm of sorts, something they can control and play with. The humans are just a plus. People to rule over."

"Exactly. And they're playing a game of fire. They're fucking with the fundamentals and they're messing with nature. Armie thinks the earth will not be able to take it. Nor will the people on earth."

"Fuck! Fuck!" His shouts echo in the room. Tim stops moving and tries to breathe. Everything about this is so fucking stupid. So fucking annoying. It's all about greed and avarice. He's so fucking angry at this mess.

"I know. It's really unfair." Saoirse tries to place her hand on the mirror in front of her. She looks distracted and dazed with her image in the mirror.

He grabs her hand and pulls, "stop. I don't think we should touch anything here."

But then he feels the pull himself, his mirror image calls out to him. All around them, there are mirrors and in the moonlight, they look very sinister. He turns his body and grabs onto Saoirse so they face each other.

"What should we do now?"

"You tell me. I don't know what to do."

"Fuck. I don't know either." He really wishes Armie was here for them. This realm, this castle, everything feels so mystical beyond reasoning.

"It's playing games with us. I am sure of it, " Saoirse tries to think but nothing comes to mind, the pull from the mirrors starts getting stronger, "Wait. Call your keeper! Call the knight. She'll help us!"

"I don't know. For some reason, I was not able to contact her…" Tim feels hopeless without Armie and Ling. Despite the previous attempt, he tries to reach out to her again, "I can't hear her...can you feel Armie around?"

The question is dumb but he can't help but ask.

"No. I can't...do you think the Knight is okay?"

"I don't remember Armie saying something about the Knight but I really feel like she's ok...but this isn't the time to talk about it. We have to think about the situation at hand."

He closes his eyes and tries to focus on his ring, his bracelet. Anything that will help him. He senses magic pouring from his fingertips, overflowing in his veins. Feels stars out bursting on the surface of his skin. 

Saoirse's soft voice pulls him out of his reverie, "Tim. Look in the mirror."

"Oh." His mirrored self is sparkling with little diamonds on his entire body. They are glowing and shining, shining so bright that the light reaches outside and gets reflected by the mirrors. Lighting up the entire hallway in a crisscross of beams. He's amazed by his own power, his magic.

"The light is coming out of the mirror." Saoirse sounds breathless, "we should go inside it."

"Yeah…"

In a daze, they step inside the mirror.

TBC


	11. The wrecked castle - part 2(The tower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passivity is not the answer they realise as time goes on and their bodies can't keep up much longer. There's hunger, there's fatigue, even in a world like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay!

He doesn't know what he was expecting - a way out? Another hallway of illusions? someone on the other side?

They step inside the mirror and stand on a spiral stairway, inside a tower. It feels like the middle. It goes in both directions - up and down. When Tim tries to turn back he faces a window and outside the window, nothing but the clouds can be seen. No sight of the mirror they came through.

"Another of its tricks?" Saoirse asks as she tries to grasp the situation at hand. Deciding between going up and down.

"He told us to go up, right?"

"Yeah."

So they ascend upwards. It's not night time now, the daylight sun brightens the tower, the large windows allowing the stream of light.

"How come it's already morning? Or is it noon?" Tim asks while looking up and trying to find the end of the staircase.

"Time is not a fucking concept here, Tim."

"So what exactly is a concept here? Death? Life? Soul? I don't fucking understand."

"It's a strange world. I am sure if you asked your keeper, she would tell you all about it."

The thought makes her calm, even thinking about his keeper makes him feel relaxed, "yeah. I wish I had the time. It seems so fascinating. Moreover, it would have really helped in this situation."

A silence falls over them. Both of them in their own heads, thinking about the past and future. Lots of steps after Saoirse asks Tim,

"Do you think they are after us?"

"Who?"

"Other keepers." She plays with the helm of her shirt and answers softly. Worried if she says it too loudly, the words will materialize and they'll be hurled in another predicament, "What if they are waiting for us at the top?"

"What do you suggest? We can't stay here. It already feels like forever. We've been climbing on and on for about an hour and I can't see the end!"

"Maybe we should head down…"

They look at the endless stairs which lead to nothing. The tower offers nothing but pure sunlight. Nothing dubious or bundled with magic. It just goes on forever and ever, never allowing the traveler to cease the journey, to keep them prisoners by giving them a sense of freedom. But Tim and Saoirse don't know this so they keep heading upwards, not doubting what's been said to them, not seeking other ideas, just revolving around a single idea. They only stop when their feet hurt.

"I can't go on anymore!"

"We have to keep going Saoirse!"

"What if there is another way?!"

"What can that be, please tell me!"

Saoirse looks at the window. Large enough to fit someone of Armie's stature. She tries to look down, to find some kind of ground. 

"You're not thinking about jumping, are you?" He sounds alarmed. Hoping Saoirse is not thinking about jumping. Hoping she isn't thinking about killing herself.

She hears the panic in his voice and promptly answers, "I am not thinking about ending my life, you goose. I was just...maybe we have to think outside the box. This is a magical realm, not our ordinary world. Things don't work the same here."

"But it's such a fucking risk."

"I know. I don't know if I have the guts to do it. I was just thinking out loud. "

"What if we jump and we die?"

"Can we die here?"

Tim thinks, not for the first time, "What if we are already dead?"

Saoirse stares at him for a second but then laughs in his face, "I am sorry! What the fuck?! You can't be serious, Tim! You're such an idiot!" 

"I...i was just saying!"

"Please don't think too much. I swear we are alive. Actually, I've never felt this alive before!"

Tim smiles at her amusement. Enchanted by her precious reaction. He's glad he's not alone in this, someone optimistic like Saoirse is by his side. He can't be more grateful to the universe. 

* * *

Passivity is not the answer they realise as time goes on and their bodies can't keep up much longer. There's hunger, there's fatigue, even in a world like this.

"We have to think of something"

"I don't really wanna jump out that window."

"What if we destroy the tower?" 

Tim sits down and gives the idea some consideration. He has the power to do it...

"What if it falls apart on us? The tower?"

"I've been thinking…"

"You have the brain cells left to think?" He laughs.

"Yes, Tim. In fact, I do." She shifts so she can look him in the eye, formulating her thoughts in a way he can understand, "it's like. This tower represents something. Passivity, Inactivity. And before you say that we've been moving around and climbing up, let me explain more, " she warns as she sees Tim trying to interfere, "Our movement has been constant. Like a river flowing and flowing but never changing course. We have allowed ourselves to be idle. We need to change. Maybe this tower needs change. Maybe this realm needs change. And all we are offering is the same old. Jumping out the window is a bad choice, it's like running away from your problems. We have to come to a decision and I feel like we can't do anything at this point but destroy the old notions. To start something new, to move forward."

That does make sense. Even in Tim's exhausted brain, the idea sits well. The realm needs change, the world needs a change. The magic around them is ever-evolving and everything else has to keep up. Destruction is the answer. Moreover, Tim would love to wield his anger, to unfurl his pain onto something. He's still grieving the loss of Armie, the possibility of something, someone.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Tim moves forward to join hands with Saoirse who for the first time in awhile looks confident in her choice. 

"Whatever happens. Just know that I really appreciate you being here with me. I am so glad I met you. We would have been great friends if we met normally on earth. I am sure of it. I can already imagine you hitting me all the time and calling me out on my bullshit."

"Oh, Timmy! Nothings gonna happen. It can't get worse than this." She adds softly and presses a kiss on his forehead. 

Light emits from their joined hands and spill on the ground. Tim's light blue mixes with Saoirse's red, creating a beautiful hue of purple. They spiral around them like the stairs. When they come in contact with the walls of the towers, the tower starts shaking. Walls and stairs start crumbling. The ground beneath their feet falls. A sense of free falling, dread, and fear engulfs them. The whole structure collapses on top of them. 

The tower is obliterated. 

Saoirse and Tim, miraculously still alive, lay in the debris of the destroyed tower. Tim looks around and notices how the sun has set and multiple moons adorn the night sky. The clouds are still murky and dull. It feels like no time has passed since they entered the castle. 

"So it was all magic. No time wasted."

"Hmm." He stands up and inspects his surroundings. They really are at the top of the castle. He steps around the crumbles of gravel and stone, strides in the direction of the temple. The night air cools his skin but it can't calm down his heart. What felt like two days ago, comes back to haunt him again. An ambush he wasn't expecting.

"What is happening?"

He watches as he recognizes Armie on the beach talking to Rintarou. Saoirse nowhere to be seen with them.

"Saoirse!" She's still sitting in the debris, trying to collect her thoughts. She looks around to find Tim being back to his paranoid self.

"What now, Tim?"

"Where were you when I was missing? You said you talked to Armie?"

"Yeah I did. But before that, Rinatarou and I went to the observatory and I left him to be on my own. I don't know why you're asking me this?"

"Come here and see for yourself."

  
  
  
  



	12. Equilibrium

The minister or the cleric strutted around the gallery of ancient arts. He went from room to room with Armie trailing behind, hardly taking any interest in the portraits and paintings. The old keeper had his attention solely on Armie, the youthful keeper. He had years of experience on Armie. The young keeper was starry-eyed and an intellect. The cleric could see his keen interest in arts, science, and magic. The new ruler was definitely one of the few brightest minds they had ever received. Maybe the best of the bunch. The cleric could notice other keepers flocking around him like birds. Gravitated towards his magnificent aura and his extraordinary intelligence. The commander played a game of chess with the ruler and despite being a master at chess, he lost the game while flaunting his skills to Armie. He was too distracted in his own words that he did what he mentioned was a blunder in chess. He played the Queen too early. He misjudged the Knights position. They both had built towards a pawn pair and the commander started out aggressively with Armie following up with a defensive formation. Even though it wasn't Armie's style, the commander didn't think too much of it. He played the Queen after a while and immediately fell in a trap. The knight conquered everything.

The cleric was a small man compared to the ruler. The illusionist and the ruler towered over him whenever they visited. But this wasn't the human world. These bodily forms represented nothing, just skeletons of their old human lives. All of them had evolved from humans to closers to keepers. The social norms had changed, their physicality had changed. The cleric was the oldest and most powerful after the ruler so he was to be respected. Armie was fascinated by the cleric's opinion of things, the knowledge he could acquire from the keeper about newfound elements and magic. Armie was also keen on understanding the difference between the keepers and the humans.

"The humans have this idea in mind that their large number, their advanced technology, and their social structure helps them maintain their position at the top of the hierarchy. But they only know themselves, their species. They don't know if evolution can happen or not. They don't know the mystic. They know science but they don't understand it. They've claimed the earth as their own, killed all of their own other species. They are not worth our time. To imagine I was a human is shameful, its regression." The cleric looked at the art pieces and continued lecturing Armie, "The difference shows in our creation and their creation. They're very primitive. What we can do is incredible, what we can do with our magic is unfathomable to them."

Armor wasn't sure he agreed. Although he was a human not long ago, he was slowly and steadily forgetting his old life and his memories were fading away. He was getting used to being a keeper and wasn't that also a human trait – you're put in new and better surroundings and instead of succumbing to it, you conquer it and you change. For the better. And although he couldn't really feel human emotions like anger, sadness, and loneliness anymore, he could feel excitement and curiosity. It's like all his old traits and aspects were watered down but they still existed. But what did that mean? Were keepers closer to humans than they were made to believe?

He didn't dare open up his mind to the cleric. He was new here and he was allowed to question everything but he had to be cautious. He didn't know his place, didn't know the social structure. He didn't want to be the odd one out.

* * *

Over the years(hundred of them), Armie's research varied from the humans to the core magic, the fundamentals of stars and the psyche of the realm. He paired with the illusionist who shared his interest in the study of magic and he formed a close friendship with the Knight whose intellect and understanding of the human world surpassed anyone. At first, he sought after the Knight to gain more Knowledge about humans and their bond with the humans despite being the more evolved being but then he realised how much he liked her company and how comfortable he felt in the Knights realm. They could have a conversation about anything and everything – she always made him feel comfortable. And although they had different stature and stature was a thing of importance in the keeper world, he couldn't bother with their places in the hierarchy. For him, the Knight was an equal, a great friend and someone who he could confide in. He doesn't know how their loyalty should work – the Knight is supposed to be faithful to the Ruler. To have complete allegiance. But he doesn't think it works like that with them, it goes both ways.

The Guide and the fool rarely interacted with him. The guide was too in tune with the earth to care about other keepers and the humans. Once in a while, Armie chatted with her but their conversations were never long. She would always mention how nature and climate were deteriorating and that the humans are going to eat everything alive. She was worried about the consequences. Armie was confident that whenever something devastating happened on earth, it was her doing. An example to the humans. A balance to set in the world. Armie never questioned her ways, he thought it was necessary and she knew the best for the world.

It was the world war when he visited her and she told him something that never left his mind. The Guide retained all her memories as a human. She casually confessed it to Armie. All while asserting that she doesn't feel empathy towards them. She had been given this immensely important job of balancing the natural elements and she's been failing for a long time. At this point in time, she couldn't care less about humans and their disasters.

Her admission made Armie uneasy. It was a fact that keepers over time forgot their past selves. He didn't know what to do with this information – he couldn't push her for more details and he couldn't ignore the idea that he could tap into those memories and maybe see for himself how it felt like to be human. His desire to learn about humans ignited once again.

With the fool, it was even hard to see her, sense her. She was a nomad. Travelling from one realm to another, stars, galaxies and universes. God knows where. She was a little thing, barely 4'10. Wrapped in a burkha of sorts. He admired her, the way she would up and go on another one of her journeys. Never thinking about anyone and anything. Whenever he caught her, he couldn't help but try to talk even though she was mute. She will nod at him and leave. Armie couldn't help but chuckle at their encounters – he was curious by nature and so was she but she never offered him anything.

While Armie headed the realms of the keepers, the earth dwindled down to a pitiful state. The human race kept increasing and destroying things in their path, every calamity that came their way couldn't stop them. The realms changed too. Just like the universe keeps expanding, the keepers' magic and powers kept on intensifying. Their sense of arrogance and hatred for the humans more than ever before. Nothing was kept in check. Armie could see the situation worsening but he turned a blind eye to the keeper situation. He had faith in them. For thousands and thousands of years, nothing had changed so why would it now?

At the same time, the keepers started forming an allegiance behind his back, Armie started to take his experiments to the next level. Moreover, he found something extraordinary – his powers were transforming, his magic shaping into something more palpable. The Knight also confirmed his suspicion – she was also feeling the gradual shift in the magic, getting more and more concentrated and refined. He couldn't really talk to the other keepers, he felt alienated by them. There was still trust but something told him to keep his distance because of the conflicting opinions. 

His magic was shaping into something dark and powerful. More destructive as opposed to creative. It scared him. The shift was more positive in nature for the Knight – she could now produce a protective layer that was impenetrable. She never thought she would have to use it but later it would help her secure her realm against other keepers. The illusionist had let it slip that he could control shadows and portals. That he now had truly mastered being an illusionist.

For Armie, it felt like he was a walking black hole, the plague, the metaphorical death. It was beyond his control – his powers. Not only his mental strength was wavering, his magic too was out of control. One thing he couldn't understand was the range of emotions he was feeling every day. Every keeper was transforming in some way but he was the only one with these complicated feelings. It was equivalent to delirium to him. Was he regressing? Was he evolving? He had a gut feeling that the end for him was near. What that meant was also beyond his mind. Were his days as a keeper up? Would he disintegrate? Was there any higher purpose like the humans thought? He doesn't know. He would really like to fucking know.

The culmination came too soon. Armie was blindsided by the betrayal. The keepers had left their realms and commenced their journey to earth, to their rising. Somehow the illusionist had let the others know about the castle and the core magic. The cleric combined with the other keepers had all the powers to make earth their own magical realm. Armie couldn't stop them alone and he was left with only one option – judgment. The keepers were powerful beings but they were not above the temple of judgment and he held the temple in the ruler's realm. 

But of course, they would have thought that through and hid their closers on earth. Armie had no option but to go after their closers and somehow convince them to replace their keepers before their time had arrived. It was hard to find them and he could only find the guide out of the other five. And because the other keepers had hidden their closers, it was fair to protect his own and the Knight's.

It was such an ordeal to see the Knight's closer. When the world was ending, time slowed down and he was thrown off balance. It's true that he had never interacted with a human before but what Timmy did to him was incredible. The boy was headstrong, stubborn, brave and incredibly kind. His emotions, his curiosity and his passion stirred something inside him. It reminded him of his past self. Armie and Timmy were so similar yet so different. Every time Armie held him in his arms, he felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine. Warmth filled his bones and awakened his stone-cold heart. He couldn't word out his thoughts, afraid there could never be anything between them. 

It was a distraction too. The way he wanted to spend time with him, the way he wanted to impress the young man and the way he wanted to snatch him away from the world. All the time he spent with Tim and Saoirse in his realm, he made sure they were safe and he could focus on finding the closers but to no avail. Armie knows he wasted a lot of time being in his own head and he has to pay for all these mistakes. Has to pay for not keeping them – Tim and Saoirse, safe from harm.

At the same time, his magic was becoming overbearing. Anger and frustration would clutch him and his magic will turn dark. His eyes engulfed by the power and his surroundings trembling in fear. He was a walking destruction machine.

Now in front of the temple of judgment. He knows his role. Finally, after running around back and forth between earth and the realms – he has to end this. Destruction brings change and change is what is required to bring balance. His powers are shaping up for this predicament. He has sent Tim and Saoirse on a journey back to earth, he hopes they are able to do so in time. His game strategy has never been defensive so it shouldn't come as a shock – When he steps onto the temple today he will not wait for the judgment. He will destroy everything. The temple, the realms, everything that alters the equilibrium.

**Author's Note:**

> Recklessfreakofnature on Tumblr.  
I made a mood board for this, you can find it here : https://recklessfreakofnature.tumblr.com/post/186630537529/its-been-happening-for-a-couple-of-days-he-can
> 
> More chapters coming.


End file.
